Southern High School - School for the Witches and Wizards
by Netheria Projects
Summary: How you ever wondered how stars moved in the sky? How weather's changed and birds fly? It's because of magic. Here at Southern High we teach young wizards and witches how to harness the power that is in them to become the new mages of the world. Up: Every Monday and Thursday (Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1 - Xiang

**This story has hard Yaoi and Drama, if you don't like these genres feel free to back away now.**

* * *

 **Chapter One - Xiang**

I walked slowly down the gardens and noticed a pond. I sat down on a stone bench and stared at the water. "It's so beautiful today." I slightly tilt my head and my hair fell to one side. I slightly adjust my loose kimono and pulled my fan out to fan myself. There was a rustle and I looked over to the right and I saw Damion. He turned and looked at me from where he was trimming a hedge, "Hello Mr. Xiang." I looked over and sighed. "You still somehow manage to get it right don't you Verreaux." I softly gaze at Damion who was messing around in the garden. Damion stood up and set down his shears, "I do, I know you well enough. Your feminine looks don't confuse me." I quickly get up and walked over to Damion. I tap my fan against his chest and smiled. "And you seem to never have enough fun." I smiled softly with a hint of other feelings behind those words. Damion raised an eyebrow and said, "How so? I take care of this garden and it's enough for me." He bends down and picks up a rose he cut off and places it into my hair and I smiled. "Are you trying to mess with me Damion? Or are you trying to please me?" Damion tips his head and said, "How about both?" He gestured with his hand and then turns back to the rose bush and trims them. "Damion this isn't how that works. I'm the one who teases darling." I quickly walk over to him and puff some air down the back of his neck. Damion hissed and whacks me in the stomach, "Don't Mr. Xiang." He looked at me with his cold silver eyes and I don't feel any pain. "Why would you hurt me? You should know by now that I'm fragile." Damion doesn't reply for a few seconds then he moistened his lips and said, "You aren't fragile Mr. Xiang, in fact you have a hidden side that most of us fear." I looked over and rolled my eyes. "Don't call me Mister… It makes me feel old. I am young! Also just call me Xiang like you used to darling." Damion narrowed his eyes, "We aren't kids anymore Mr. Xiang. Plus you are old. It's a fact." I slightly lost my smile and I smacked Damion with my fan. "I hate you sometimes…" Damion kept a neutral look on his face and then he grins, "I know you do." I rolled my eyes and walked over. I regained my natural composure and smiled. There were a few inches between us but it was small. "Damion?" He raised an eyebrow, "What is it?" I smiled teasingly and wrapped my arms around Damion's neck. "Darling why do you ignore me constantly?" A few students walk by noticing the scene and one quickly ran and the other bowed. "Sorry for disturbing you dorm staff leader and your wife!" Then he quickly leaves after that. Damion narrowed his eyes at me and said, "Get your filthy hands off of me." I quickly let go and smiled. "You would never hurt me darling!" I quickly joked and looked away. Damion stood up and glared at me, "I would, and I can." He dusted himself off and growled. I sighed and looked away. "I'll be leaving then since I'm not wanted." I quickly turn around and start walking away. "Maybe I can tease someone else…. Marvin?...maybe some of dorm kids… hmmm not really sure I guess it'll happen when I get there." I looked down the path and sighed. Loneliness traced my eyes but I didn't want anyone to see it, especially not Damion.

After awhile of walking aimlessly I spot Astra in class 1A. I slowly walk over to her and sighed. "Astra darling, Damion is mean!" Astra looks at me and said, "Well what did he do?" I looked over at Astra and sighed. "He's calling me old when I clearly look young! Then he's hurting me!" Astra tips her head, "How so?" I looked over and teared up. "He hit me in the stomach and threatened me!" Astra tips her head and said, "Why did he do that?" I looked over confused. "How would I know?" Astra flapped her wings and hovered in mid air and then she made a sitting position and said, "I can talk to him if you want." I looked over quickly making a no motion. "No way he'll be even more crazy!" Astra smiles, "Will he?" I quickly nod and looked over. "Yes!" Astra sighed, "You two are like a married couple but Damion really hates love. Kinda ironic because he can control how others feel." I looked away and hissed. "But he can never take a joke..." Astra sighed and said, "Damion has been through a lot so… try not to take it personally." I looked over and rolled my eyes, "Even if he tries to kill me Astra…." Astra waved her hand, "Yeah right, I am sure Damion isn't capable of killing you because you are immortal!" I looked away and sighed. "Oh yeah… I forgot about that. Also someone confused me as a girl again and confused me for Damion's wife. I hate when these things happen." Astra snorted, "Then make yourself manlier, I think you actually enjoy it." I looked over confused. "What do I actually enjoy?" Astra looked at me and said. "You like being tormented by your crush." I quickly hissed at Astra, "No I don't." Astra grins, "Yeah right, I see how you act around him. It's kind of sweet and adorable." I frowned and looked away. "Shut it already Astra." The Cypress Staff leader spins around and says, "See you do like him!" I looked away and frowned. "I never admit anything." Astra touched my face and said, "Oh sure you didn't but your emotions did." She leans back and her form flickers, "I am going to go get him." She shifted into her released form and blasted out of the room. Papers went flying and I frowned. I sighed remembered something. I whirled up a storm of wind and disappeared.

I appeared back in my room and I took out the hairpin that was in my hair. I switched out of the kimono and changed into a yukata. I removed the small amounts of makeup I had and I pulled my hair up. I walked out of my room. I walked down the hall of the school and walked into a classroom. I noticed a bunch of students were here. I looked over at Professor Nova and glared. "Professor I need to borrow Maxwell and Jameson real quick." The two students looked at me confused and I beckoned for them to come over. They get up and walked over. "Who are you?" I sighed and stepped out of the door. "That's none of your concern right now." A letter appeared in front of me and I sighed. "Right on time Headmaster. Let's go you two." Jameson looked at Maxwell and the other boy had a neutral look on his face, "I really don't want to see my father at this moment, please send him this pack of tea instead." Maxwell snapped his fingers and a herbal tea pack fell down into his other hand and he holds it to place into my hand. "Here." Maxwell said and I frowned. "Well neither of you have a choice so let's go." I grabbed them by their collars and frowned. A whirl of wind picks us up and then we appear in the Headmaster's office. "When did I become your messenger Headmaster?" I quickly asked and looked over. I noticed Damion by his sighed and looked away. "Did you even need these two kids at all?" Galaxy flew at his son and nuzzled him, "Aww he is such a good boy! I wanted them here because I want some food." I sighed and looked away. "Am I still needed then?" Galaxy pats his Maxwell's head and his son groaned and Jameson laughed. Galaxy looked at me and said, "I mean yeah, you could fetch me some nice tea." Maxwell dug out the tea packet and slapped it into his father's face and said, "Now I am leaving!" He disappears into a black sparkles and Jameson laughed, "Man I love their relationship!" Galaxy waves his hand and Jameson disappears. I looked at Galaxy and said, "I was wondering, why is Verreaux so mad every time I talk to him." Galaxy had a cup of warm water and he placed the tea bag into it and said, "He had a difficult past you know. I mean you must know about it since you all were friends during childhood." I sighed, "I may know what it is but I don't remember." Galaxy took a sip of tea and said, "Maybe you should ask him yourself. Just be careful of his sadistic nature and cold hearted personality."

Professor Nova looked at me in rage, "You call this a healthy return?!" He points to Jameson and Maxwell and shook his head. "One is covered in soot and the other has his attire messed up! What were you doing with them?!" I smiled, "Now darling, I did no such thing! Maxwell left before I could bring him back and the same with Jameson." Maxwell rubbed his clothes and growled when his hand came back with black soot. Maxwell said after looking at his hand for a while, "He is right, I teleported into the chimney by accident because I was in rage." Maxwell excused himself and disappeared down the hall. Nova sighed, "Then how did your clothing get all messed up Jameson?" The boy shrugged, "Headmaster Galaxy does this to me since I have expensive clothing, he likes ruining my outfits." Jameson looked at us once more and yelps from seeing something behind us. Jameson bows and leaves quickly. I turned around and saw Damion standing there with a grim look on his face, "Can someone tell me why the Headmaster's son was looking disgraceful?" I smiled halfway, "Hello darling, he said he teleported into a chimney." Damion's face turned irritated and he said, " _Don't_ call me darling… and Nova, I would like a word with you." Nova walked over to Damion and the Verreaux Staff leader lowers his head and kissed Nova's head and lead him out. I saw that he had a smile on his face and I frowned and turned my head away. I hear a chuckle and I turned around and saw Headmaster Galaxy sitting on a desk with a cup of tea, "You are so noticable!" I looked over and frowned. "I don't know what you are talking about." Galaxy grins, "Oh come on you are lying!" He stood up and tossed his tea cup up and it vanished. He placed a hand on my shoulder and said, "Magnolia… you should talk to him." I looked over and glared hardly. "Who is this person you are speaking about? Because I don't know anyone." Galaxy narrowed his eyes and they shimmered blue, his hair turned Silver and he blasted me, "You." I glared and didn't move. He weakly blasted me but it shimmered into nothing. "Galaxy don't think about trying to harm me. I can do whatever I want to do with my relationships." Galaxy's hair turned back to black but his eyes were still blue, he growls, "You better do something about it or I will have Headmistress Lightwood talk to you." He drew a few magic spells in the air and it swirled around him and then he vanished. I looked away and frowned. "The one time I dress up as a male and this happens….. I want my kimono back…." I quickly swirl some wind around me so I can go back home to change.


	2. Chapter 2 - Damion

**Chapter 2 - Damion**

I looked at Nova and he sighed, "You know… Xiang doesn't like the way you treat me. I can tell it in his eyes." Nova looked at me and I gave it a quick thought and then I replied, "Yeah I know. He doesn't really like a lot of things and he does get on my nerves." We walked a few more feet and Nova asked, "What did you want to talk about?" I sighed, _I wanted to get back at Xiang for what he did to me earlier this day so I did what I did now… there isn't really anything I want to talk about._ I looked at him and he was studying me carefully. "Well I wanted to ask you about what flower would suit Headmistress Lightwood. Nova looked surprised and he said, "Well I think a Lilac would go nice." I nodded, "I thought so too." _No I didn't- what am I doing?!_ "Honestly purple suits her well."

The next day I was back in the greenhouse tending to the flowers. I noticed someone was watching me from behind and I narrowed my eyes and said, "What is it Mr. Xiang." Xiang looked over quietly with a solemn look before started walking away without saying anything. I studied him and then said, "You have something on your mind say something." I narrowed my eyes and the doors locked. Xiang looked slightly annoyed and glared back. "You have a problem Verreaux." I stood up and said, "Actually yes I do. What was with your attitude yesterday?" I dusted myself off and I took off my garden gloves and then pulled on my white ones. Xiang looked over confused and sighed. "I have no clue what you are talking about but I have things to do so please let…. Me… leave." I hissed, "Fine, get out of my presence then." The lights flicker and the doors unlocked. I turned around and picked up the tools I was using and Xiang walked over to me and grabbed my clothes and dragged me back up. "You want to know my problem Damion?" I glowered at him, "Get you hands off of me first!" Xiang frowned and pulled me closer. "This is my problem jerk." He slowly kisses me and I stare dumbfounded. Suddenly Xiang pushed me back and frowned. "That's the end. Just stay away from me…. If you can't keep that promise then I'm leaving the school." Xiang quickly leaves the area in a hurry. I wiped my mouth and growled, "That little idiot."


	3. Chapter 3 - Xiang

**Chapter 3 - Xiang**

I stormed out of the garden angrily. I walked back to my room and I kicked a plant potter over. I rolled my eyes and frowned. Suddenly sharp winds blew and smashed everything in my room. "Just great." Then I got the faintest scent of blood and I noticed my hand holding a piece of glass very tightly. I sadly smiled and dropped it.  
I remained in my room for months and I simply stared out the window. I never bothered to clean the mess my powers made from me being so upset that they went wild for a second. Suddenly I heard a knock on the door one day but I didn't pay attention to it. The door opened and a sweet voice rang. "Xiang?" I turned and noticed Astra. I looked back at the window and sighed. "What do you want little spark?" She looked at me softly and sighed. "As much as I'm your friend this can't continue. What happened to make you do this?" I looked over and sighed. "I figured that one would've been obvious." Astra narrowed her eyes, "I don't know what is going on with you so please tell me." I looked over and sighed. "It's much of an issue anymore since I don't care about anything at all anymore." Astra tenses up and a light blast of gold light filled the room and then there was Headmistress Lightwood. I looked over and sighed. "Can you all just stay out of my business!" My powers go slightly berserk and I accidentally shoot lashes of wind everywhere and I ruined my room even more. Lightwood and Astra were covered by a cold sphere. I teared up slightly and looked away. "Please just leave me alone. I don't want anyone to see me like this right now." Lightwood lowers their shields once the wind stops and she says, "Oh honey. I am here to let you have a leave of absence for a few days, go back to Japan and cool down." I looked um and calmed down. "Why are you always so nice?" Lightwood sighed, "Because you are family, and family should always stick together and be there when they are in need." I looked down at my hand which was cut and then I looked up nod. "Lightwood I would've been happy if I ever had a mother like you." Headmistress Lightwood gently touched my hand and it heals, "I am your mother ok?" I looked up and softly smiled. "You are like one to me."  
Headmistress Lightwood gently touched my hand and it heals, "I am your mother ok?" I looked back up and softly smiled. "You are like one to me." Lightwood smiles back, "That is an honor." I quickly looked up and smiled. "You have earned it long ago." Headmistress Lightwood folded her arms, "That so… well enough didalling you should be on your way Xiang." She looked over at Astra who was shoving cake into her mouth and sighed, "Astra, would you see to that Damion is preoccupied?" Astra's cake and plate disappears and she points her fork at us, "Yes ma'am!" She disappears in teal sparkles and I sighed. "I guess I should be. I still have the house in my hometown." She looked back at me and said, "I would see you on your way but I have to get back to the class I am supervising because Nova is nowhere to be found." I looked away and nod quietly. "You go do what you need Madam Lightwood." I quickly get up and give her a hug before leaving.

When I finally appear in front of an oriental house in Japan I sighed. "Hopefully this is right." I walked into the big house and the mats were smooth. I quietly sat down and a bowl of grapes appear. I grabbed a grape and popped it into my mouth. I laid down quietly and fell asleep listening to the sound of humming.


	4. Chapter 4 - Damion

**Chapter 4 - Damion**

"And you wave your wand for those who have to channel it in on like so." said Headmistress Lightwood. I watched her mildly and the bell rings. I stood up as and Lightwood catches me and said, "Nice student form Damion." I smirked, "I have nothing better to do." Lightwood sighed, "I know you staff house leaders get bored because you just watch and observed but please don't make this a habit!" I sighed and shifted back, "I won't I promise." She lets me go and I turned back into my student form and hurried after Maxwell.

We sat down in Professor Nova's classroom and he looked at me and he knew right away who I was. _You sly man…_ Nova's voice entered my brain and I grinned before sitting down in the back. "Potions! Get you kits out!" I casted magic and a set appeared. The other students pulled them out of their bags and I shook my head, _I forgot how underleveled in magic they are._ Maxwell snapped his fingers and his appeared on his desk. _Except for that one of course_. "Now pour the dragon root powder into the cauldron and then add a speck of unicorn tears and voila!" A puff of white sparkles appeared. _Lame._ I thought to myself and mixed a different potion and it made a loud bang. Students turned around and looked at me confused and some were surprised. Nova raised his eyebrow at me and face palms. _You are such a pain…_ He said into my thoughts and I replied back, _You had a lame potion..._ Nova's voice responded back, _I made a diamond… it is in the cauldron!_ I whistled, _Ohh._ I waved at the children and said, "Don't mind me." Maxwell looked over and waved his hand and the mess I made clears. A few girls sighed at Maxwell and he smiled charmingly before standing up and growled to himself, " _Now_ is not the time father… fine… I am on my way." He disappears in black sparkles and the partner next to him shakes his head, "I give up sometimes." He runs his hand through his hair and sighed.

The intercom goes off at the end of the class session and Lightwood's voice goes on, "Excuse the interruption at the bell I need to see the following students, Amanda Myer, Sophie Holmes, Alaina Lubeck, Secie Nelson, Maxwell- never mind that one, Samael Black, Ethan Rouse, and Garrett Stone. I also need to see the Staff Leaders in the office at the bell." The intercom went off and then the bell rang. I stood up and filed out of room and went to the office.

I entered the office and I saw Lightwood talking with Samael, he sighed and left without another word. Lightwood looked at me and said, "Good we are all here. Come with me." I followed her into her office and when I entered the room I get tackled by Astra. I grunted and she smiles, "Hello!" I pulled her off and I stood up and looked around. "Hey Marvin… um where is Xiang?" Marvin sighed, "He left to go back to Japan-" I blinked, "Why?!" Lightwood cleared her throat and said, "I gave him a leave of absence." I snarled, "For what reason?!" Lightwood smiled, "None of your concern. Just know he needed it and he will be back." I glared at them and said, "And all of you guys knew it and not me… how pitiful." I felt the temperature drop and they shuffle back. I turned and said over my shoulder as I walked out, "You are all disgraceful." I shut the door behind myself. I turned into my student form and wandered back into the hall, _Those lowly pests!_

* * *

 ** _Alright from some requests from my friends we are doing something... interesting. I'll give you a hint. Damion will be staying in his student form for some time now_**


	5. Chapter 5 - Xiang

**Chapter 5 - Xiang**

A year went by and I continued looking out the window. I felt a rush of wind come in and I noticed Lightwood. "It's still not getting better…" My hair was a mess and all my hair pins fell out. Even my most prized pin broke into two pins. "Xiang your jade hair pin." I looked over and nodded. "My connection to nature and its creatures has been temporarily cut off." Lightwood looks at me and sighed. "My dear Xiang, it's time for you to experience what has been lost to you. "I am giving you a chance that no one else will have. You will become a student at my school and learn true joy and life." She held out her hand, "Once you come back with me your old life will be long forgotten into the past." I looked over and nodded. "Will I remember him or anyone else." Lightwood paused and smiled, "If that is truly dear to you, I don't know if that will stick with you, it depends on your heart and soul." I took her hand and I sighed. "Wait a second..." I grabbed a pair of scissors and cut my hair neatly. It was much more neater and shorter. Lightwood looked shocked but fixed it for me. She snapped her fingers and my clothes changed. She placed her hand on my forehead and everything went blank. Then the room we were in disappeared.

Lightwood and I landed in front of the school and I looked around, I saw students running around the courtyard throwing frisbees and footballs. Lightwood smiled and a tall black haired with red ends walked over to me and smiled, "Hello young student, I am Damion, your house leader . Please come with me and I will show you to your dorm." I looked over at Lightwood slightly confused not knowing who this was. "Thank you Lightwood." Headmistress Lightwood smiled and disappeared in gust of wind. Damion looked at me with a searching look before turning and leading me toward the dorms. We passed by a few students and I watched them play outside the dorms. One kid was throwing a ball of black magic around with his friends and I smiled. I looked up at Damion and he raised an eyebrow at me before saying, "You wish to join them? I can wait." I looked away and sighed. "What's the point sir?" Damion placed a hand on my shoulder and he said, "It's just a question, Jared and his gang of friends are a pleasing bunch, top of the class and are welcoming to all. If you want me to introduce them to you I can if you want. I am just saying it's your choice." I sighed and looked away. "I'll humor you for a bit… if I want to leave you can't say anything about it." Damion gave me a nod, "Very well." He leads me to the group of students and they looked at Damion and bowed. The black haired one snaps his fingers and the black magic ball disappears. He studied me before saying, "Yes Mr. Damion?" the boy looked up at Damion and the house leader said, "Hello students, this is Levi Xia. A new transfer student, he will be joining us for the rest of the year in my house." The black haired student looked back and me and he said, "I am Jared Smith, year ten, this is Maxwell, Gloriosa, Jameson, Samael, and Annaliese." he nods to each of the names when he names them off. I nod and looked around. "What does this school exactly do." Maxwell looked at me a bit interested and he whispers to Jared before he replies, "Hello, I am Maxwell, the Magnolia Dorm President. I will answer your question since I am more educated in this area if you mind. This school is for the students who are witches and wizards, I do presume you are a wizard… if not I would have to erase your memories and send you on you way." the students beside him looked uneasy and Gloriosa smiles, "Don't worry he won't tamper with your memories if you don't want. However if you are a human he would." Annaliese smiles and nods. Jared looked at me and had a quizzical look on his face before replying, "Have I met you before?" I looked over confused and sighed. "I don't think so…. I've lived in Japan my entire life." I looked over at Maxwell and sighed. "I wouldn't allow anyone to get too close to me to even trying tampering with my matters." Jared narrowed his eyes, "Then how do you know english so well?" Maxwell holds out his hand and said, "Look we need to get to class… I will be seeing you later Levi ok? It's my duty to see new students." He leads Jared and his friends away and I walked away not even paying attention to what he said. Damion caught up with me and we finished our way toward the dorm and he showed me around the Verreaux Dorm House. "I'll be around most of the time if you need me. I just have a meeting right now with Astra, Marvin, and Xiang." He disappears in crimson sparkles and I stop for a second thinking about the names and my head slightly hurts. I stopped thinking about the names and the pain went away. "Right… have fun." I walked into my room noticing everything was there. I find a little black box on the desk and I smiled.

After a while I heard a knock on my door and I walked over to it. I opened the door and I looked at the figure in front of me, it was Gloriosa. "Hello! I am here to take you to your first class of the day." I looked over confused and sighed. "And that is what?" Gloriosa waves her big staff and a schedule appeared, "Hmm, oh you have potion making with Maxwell and Jared." I sighed and looked away. "Very well then let's go." Gloriosa waved her staff and we teleported to the front of the school. "This way." She said and she led me inside. We walked down a hallway and turned left. We went straight for a few feet then she cuts inside a classroom and I quietly looked around. "So this is it huh…" I felt a hand on my shoulder and I grabbed the hand then pushed it off my shoulder. "Touch guy…" A voice said and I looked behind and saw a guy with six wings. "Hello Levi Xia." I looked over and sighed. "Who are you?" The guy with six wings said, "I am Professor Nova, nice to meet you." I blinked, "You don't look that old though…" Nova smiled, "I may look young but I am pretty old." I sighed not even caring and replied. "Good for you then, live an ethereal life if you must." I saw a death stare from a few students and a black haired teen stood up and walked over, "Levi… come sit down." Maxwell said to me and I just turned away from everyone and left the room.

A whirl of wind picked up around me and whirled me outside. "I hate this place already." I landed on a branch and rested against a tree. I felt calm being alone. I quietly hummed and looked at the magnolia dorm. The dorm unsettled me and I looked away. Though the thought of being alone always made me sad. I heard a rustle behind me and I looked over and I saw Jared, "Leave me alone already." I glanced away and out to the horizon. Jared crossed his arms and said, "I am not leaving without you. I had a job to do and it's getting you to Headmistress Lightwood's office." I rolled my eyes and looked away. "Oh great I need a guardian who doesn't look a day older than me…." I quickly jump to the ground and start walking. Jared follows me and I find my way around this school.

I finally find her office and I looked at the guy following me. "A stalker now? Wow…. I am touched but not really." Jared shrugs and gave a yawn, "I was told to get you here, now I can leave." He turns and nods to Headmistress Lightwood on his way out. I looked over confused and sighed. "Can I leave now?" Headmistress Lightwood looks at me and said, "What is with you and being so snarky!" I looked over confused. "Do you have a problem with me Miss?" Headmistress Lightwood raised an eyebrow, "Just a bit honestly." I looked away and sighed. "Okay then I guess I can just leave the school then since I'm not wanted." Headmistress Lightwood folded her hands and glared, "You cooperate like a good boy and _sit_." I hesitated and looked over with a sad look. "Why am I here….?" Lightwood looks at me and said, "Because, you need to experience this place… it's for your own good." I looked away and sighed. "When has anything been for my own good?" Headmistress Lightwood's voice carried over in a clear voice, "Since I have known you, you encountered someone special and it was for your own good. Now you have hurt him and I am making you pay with you life. Even if you try to leave my barriers will keep you in. Try destroying or leaving you will die." I looked away and frowned. "I don't know what you are talking about but if I die then so be it. Save me the trouble of it."


	6. Chapter 6 - Damion

**Sorry that Damion's chapters are so short, it's just that I get a bit out of character when I write for him that i have noticed so I try to keep it short. Also a note for later for your readers: Damion doesn't have his memories erased.**

 **Chapter 6 - Damion**

I came back to my classroom and Maxwell looked at me and said, "You seem popular today, first we get a meeting from Damion and then Lightwood." I shrugged and sat down, "You are kind of a headache sometimes Maxwell." The headmaster's son shrugged and said, "You are too you know." Professor Nova walked in and said, "Since the librarian is gone I will be your supervisor." I looked at Nova and said, "I can't take this guy seriously, he literally looks like a year 10 student." Maxwell grins, "It gets interesting when girls try to ask him out thinking he is a student." I get whacked in the head by a book and I looked behind my shoulder and saw Nova growling, "I heard that you two!" I shrugged, "Then do something about it you oldie." I got rewarded with a blast of magic and I was knocked out on the floor, "I kind of deserved that." I said with a cough. Maxwell looked down on me and said, "You look like a porcupine." I looked at myself and saw magic swords stuck into me and I wheezed, "Looks like it."

After the class I walked out of the room and Maxwell pulls me over to Headmistress Lightwood's office, "Wait here ok?" He was about to walk in when we heard, "Lightwood don't get me wrong, I may have an attitude which I have for some god reason. Don't think I'm happy with it. I don't even know who I am besides the name I have. I have no memories of whoever I am. It's sufferable. I hate it and it makes me feel more alone than I already am. I don't know how to interact with others like how you want me to but forcing me is not the answer." Headmistress Lightwood replies back with a bit of edge, "Listen Levi, you hurt someone dear to me, I am not forcing you to be friends with Jared and his group. But you need to open up more and quit with your snarky attitude, it will only make you lonelier." Levi paced around the room for a minute and looked up. "I don't even know who you are talking about! Whoever this Jared person is, he already gives me a weird feeling and I always feel sad plus the feeling of betrayal! I don't like it one bit and it makes me want to run away. Why do you act like you know me personally when we've just met? You aren't my mother…. God knows even if I have one anymore." I heard Lightwood hiss and she said, "Listen Levi, I have known you since you were born!" She opens up the door to outside her office and she stared at Maxwell and I, "Now is not the time boys." She stormed down the office and I heard her say to the attendance lady, "Please call Headmaster Galaxy and have him meet me at the staff building." Levi had a few tears roll down his cheek and just walked away quietly. I looked at Levi once before growling, _That kid._ Maxwell looked at me and said, "You should go meet up Lightwood. I'll be following you." He disappears in black sparkles and I teleported to the staff building.


	7. Chapter 7 - Xiang

**Chapter 7 - Xiang**

I walked back to my room and sat in a corner and cried. "Why can no one just leave me alone!?" Gusts of wind whirl around my room and knocked a few things down. I felt so powerless and I hated it. I didn't want to be forced to do anything. My door quietly opened and I see a figure walk up to me. "Levi?" I looked up and sighed. "Just please go away…." Samael sighed and sat down on the floor in front of me. "Levi why are you crying?" I looked up and stopped crying. "If I knew then would I be crying?" Samael sighed and looked me in the eye. Suddenly a sharp pain hit my cheek and I looked at Samael. "Whatever problems you have then get over them right here and now." Samael got up and looked at the black box. He walked over to it and opened it. "Don't touch that!" Samael took the two pieces of the jade hairpin out and looked at me. "Why do you have these?" I looked over confused and stared at the hair pin. My head started to hurt a bit and I started seeing things. I closed my eyes in pain and winced. "I have no clue but it's been with me as long as I can remember." Samael put the two halves of the pin back in the box and grabbed me by the collar and dragged me somewhere.

Samael goes to the staff building and breaks down the door. He walks to the meeting hall and kicks the door down. "Lightwood what tricks are you trying to pull now?" The staff leaders and house leaders turn and looked at us. Headmistress Lightwood puts down the papers she was holding onto the podium in front of her and said, "What tricks are you talking about Samael?" Samael frowned and looked over. He noticed Maxwell Jared in the room as well. "I'm talking about the tricks of this one right here." He dragged me over and stared at the headmistress. Lightwood gave a confused look, "I brought him to this school because he seemed like a wizard." Samael chuckled for a bit. "Do you think I'm dumb Lightwood. He looks like a certain Staff dorm leader." She frowns, "What one?" Samael frowned and looked at the headmistress. "The only one who has black hair and golden eyes." Headmistress Lightwood looked shocked, "Now that you said that he does." Samael rolled his eyes and asked. "Where is the jade hairpin that Xiang has with him?" Headmaster Lightwood smiles, "He gave it to Levi!" Samael frowned and looked at the Headmistress. "Both you and I both know that ain't true. If Xiang was really here then why is there an illusion of him here. Everyone knows that before he left he stayed in his room for weeks not eating and his powers were berserking. You allowed him to leave. Now this Xiang came back and suddenly seems fine but doesn't looked like he had been starving for weeks. Can you explain that. Nor does he act in his usual manner." I looked over and hissed at Samael. "What are you trying to do?" Samael looked back and added. "Also when has Levi and Xiang ever been in contact before?" Headmistress Lightwood looked at me, "When he was a kid." Samael frowned and looked over at me. "Is that true?" I shook my head in a no position. "Never." Lightwood sighed, "You were very young Levi." Samael frowned and looked over. "Why would Xiang give one of his powers to this ignorant boy?" Lightwood shrugs, "Dunno it's up to him." She narrowed her eyes, "Now if you mind, leave, I need to finish this with the dorm presidents and staff leaders." Xiang looked at us and smiled, "Hello Levi!" I looked over at a familiar face and my head starts to hurt. I fall to the ground in pain.

My head pulses and memories come back. I got up and quietly looked at Samael. "Leave Samael… it's of no concern anymore." My golden eyes were slightly dulled down. "Lightwood, I miss trusted you. The illusion looks disgusting get rid of it. You want me to make up for my mistakes then I won't follow through. I didn't do nothing wrong but you still keep trying to pull people together but it won't always work." Lightwood looked at me with a sad face, "You agreed to it." She looks at Jared and he tips his head and he said, "Like I said before, you are disgraceful Xiang." I looked away and frowned. "I don't need to hear that from you. You only can blame yourself for my now cold stone heart. I hate love it's a disgusting thing nor am I ever going to be influenced by it again." Jared snorted, "I don't even know you Xiang." He stood up and Maxwell place his hand on Jared and they teleported to me and he tilts my head so we looked each other in the eyes. He gently kissed me, and I moved back and glared. "Don't touch me. You don't have the right to." Jared smiles, "That is my line, don't steal it from me." He nods to Maxwell and they leave. I glared at them leaving. "I don't want you anywhere near me." I looked away at stared at Lightwood. "We can drop the act can't we?" I walked away and Samael followed me.


	8. Chapter 8 - Damion

**Chapter 8 - Damion**

I walked into the garden and bent down and trimmed a few roses off, I was in my student form and my illusion image came over to me and said, "How is it going Jared?" I looked up and smiled, "It never gets old." I know many suspect you are me but it's nice to not be a staff leader. Damion crouched down next to me and I sighed, "Mind holding these?" I passed a bundle of roses to my illusion character and I stood up. "Lightwood would like roses, it's kind of funny that she doesn't enjoy lilacs all that well." I vase the roses and set them on a table that leads outside. I spot a familiar yet not so familiar figure walk into the garden. "Xiang…" The figure stopped by the mini gazebo and sat down. He looked so disinterested from life right now and it hurts. I pick up a flower from the vase and walked over to him and placed it on his lap, "You grew these." I said to him and I sat down in front of him and sighed. Xiang looked away and sighed. "Well not anymore. That power has been long lost." I sighed, "Actually your powers aren't long gone, you have to ask Lightwood to have them back." Xiang looked at me and sighed. "You don't get it do you. The prized jade pin of mine was a gift from the nature king. He gave it to me which allowed me the powers of nature and the ability to communicate with creatures. The jade pin is broken so the power is gone." I shook my head, "Well then maybe ask him to fix it, plus I don't know you." Xiang looked away and frowned. "When have we ever truly known each other? It would take me a few days to get to his palace but he won't be happy." I paused and thought for a bit, "I could come with you if you would like, I need a break from school." Xiang looked over at me and frowned. "Give me one good reason why I should trust you." I shrugged, "Um I can nullify powers?" Xiang looked over and frown."I asked why I should trust you?" I sighed, "Because I am around your same age?" Xiang looked over and frowned. "Cut the crap Verreaux. I know it's you. You can't change yourself that much." I shrugged, "Hey I tried." I said to him and I stood up and said, "Like I said to you, you are one stupid idiot and a disgrace to all." Xiang looked over at me and sighed. "I was a real idiot to ever fall for you. I know my mistake and it won't happen again. Don't bother following me I can get to the nature king by myself without extra baggage." I reached over and lifted his chin, "I am coming whether you like it or not and trust me, I am ashamed to let someone fall for me, especially a guy." Xiang glared and smacked me across the face. "You're an ass and I don't give a crap anymore." He quickly disappeared in the wind and I couldn't find him. I heard a soft gust of wind, "This looks far beyond mending…" I heard Lightwood say and I looked at her, "I know, this is where I should say my goodbyes as a staff leader."

* * *

 **RutRoh! Is Damion going to quit?! What is going to happen next! Please wait a few days or a day for the next chapter! Thanks for reading my horrible grammar!**


	9. Chapter 9 - Xiang

**This ship is like messed up and oml the drama my friend is doing is making me puke. Yeah I am the head writer for Damion not Xiang if you want to know! Damion is my baby!**

 **Chapter 9 - Xiang**

I traveled by wind with the box holding my jade pin. I jumped from cloud to cloud trying to clear my head. I looked around quietly when I reached a big forest area I dropped down. Under an illusion of a big forest resides a castle. I never liked going here since he was here. Regardless I walked in and looked around. "Nature king?" I replied with a cold tone and another cold voice responded. "So you're back Xiang." I looked over and nod. "Yes… Father." The man looked at me coldly and noticed my appearance. "What did you do to yourself?" I looked away and sighed. "I wanted to forget my past." He sighed and looked at me. "What a disgrace… who did this to my own child." I looked away and sighed. "Father I would rather not talk about it. Anyways I need your help." My father looked at me with his dark golden eyes. "What is it boyo." I pulled out the box and I opened it. "You reckless child this jade hairpin is apart of you. If it breaks it can threaten your life. I'm surprised how you are still standing." I nodded and looked away. "I'm pushing the limits right now. When can we fix it?" He looked at me and sighed. "Then what are you willing to give up for it my son?" I looked away and then back. "Both my voice and sight." My father the Nature king sighed, "Very well then my son. You will temporarily lose both your sight and voice." I nodded and my father took my jade pin and a light shines from it.

The light had a greenish glow and I closed my eyes. I felt a sharp pain in my eyes and my throat. Once the pain was gone I knew it was all over. I slightly stumbled and I felt my father's arms keep me stable and he sighed. My father touched my hair and it felt longer in an instant. "You look better with longer hair." He messed with my hair a bit and pulled some of it up. Then I felt the sliding of the jade hairpin go into my hair an I sighed. My father helped me up and sighed. "Do you want to go back?" I nodded regretfully and my father took me back.

I felt a rush of wind fly around me and I felt a familiar aura of the place around me. I sighed and looked around aimlessly. I could see what was going on or what happened. I heard a high pitched voice ring out. "Xiang? You're back?" I felt my father's hand rest on my shoulder and he summons a beast. "Fang you'll be Xiang's eyes and words during this period." I felt a small howl and I looked confused. _A Dog?_ Then I quickly heard a snarl and I heard these few words. _I ain't a dog I am a wolf!_ I looked away and sighed. My father sighed and started talking. "Fang turn into your human form. You will still have the connection with Xiang to be able to communicate telepathically" I couldn't tell what was going on around me but I sighed. "Who are you and what have you done to Xiang?" My father's voice crackled slightly as he started to talk. "Xiang is my son and he made a choice to fix his jade hairpin." I felt another hand rest on my other shoulder and I was slightly confused. _Fang is that you?_ I didn't know what else to ask except for that. _Yes it's me. I'm in my human form right now to help guide you better._ I nod silently and I heard slight panic in the high pitched voice. "Xiang what mess have you gotten yourself into." I wished I could talk but that wasn't an option. _Fan tell them that I made this choice myself._ Fang yawned and replied. _Very well master._ He slightly coughed and replied. "Master Xiang said he made this decision himself and he hopes that you'll respect his decisions." My father's voice resounded softly. "I'll take my leave now. Fang take care of Xiang for me." I heard a tap of a foot and then a voice, "Mr. Xiang… You should of taken Damion when you had the chance. I am though, glad you came back unlike Damion." I turned my face away and sighed. _Master do you know him?_ Fang asked curiously. _It's nothing important anymore… Anyways tell her that I will take back my duty of dorm staff leader._ Fang tapped my shoulder with one tap which probably indicated a yes. Then I heard Fang's voice resound. "Very well… Master Xiang said he will take back his duty of dorm staff leader." Lightwood sighed, "I can't have a blind staff dorm president. You will stay in your room until your eyesight is fixed." She turns on her heels and I heard a whoosh and then she was gone. "Disrespectful little human…" He growled and I rest my hand on fang's shoulder. _It's fine, don't worry about it. Help me back to my room._ Fang scoffed and I felt him shift slightly. He then carefully guided me back to my room.

After an entire year I heard a slight knock on my door and I hear a familiar voice. "Master Do you need my to do anything?" I practice some calligraphy during my time alone."Xiang... get out of your room." Lightwood's voice called outside my door. I glanced around quietly but still not able to see. "Lightwood you told my to stay here. Since I can't apparently do my job if I'm blind." Lightwood hisses, "Do you care even the slightest bit about Jared?" I stopped what I was doing for a minute before continuing. "He never cared about me so I see no reason for me to care about him." I was grateful that in the year of my being in my room that I recovered my voice already. Sadly whether my sight would return was still up for debate. "Jared did care about you Xiang... stop being a sulker and an hard head and get out of your room this instant!" I sighed quietly and looked away. "And what am I gonna see? Trees, birds, the school, or Damion? Or whatever you call him now? No I'm not gonna see anytime soon. I don't even know if I'll ever regain my sight at this point but only time can tell." Lightwood's aura picked up and I sighed. " you continue Fine I'll come out. It's a waste of time though. Fang help me up." I felt heard Fang walking over to me and he helped me up. He walked me over to the door and we walked out. "Happy now?" Lightwood gave a growl and slapped me in the face, "Get over yourself Xiang." Fang grabbed Lightwood's hand and snarled. "Don't touch him." I sighed and coughed. "Fang stop annoying people and just follow me." Fang growled and let go then followed me as I walked aimlessly. I walked as far away as I could and sighed.  
I find the smell of roses and other flowers too. "Fang guide me over to the mini gazebo area I want to sit down." I felt a pair of eyes watching me and I sighed. "Fang do it now." The look stopped and Fang guided me over to sit down. I felt the wind rushes against my face and sighed. "Master why are we here?" I softly sighed and tried to find where Fang's voice came from. "Because this area always made me calm. It would never curse me for my mistakes nor would it ever hate or despise me." A few little creatures come up to me. I could tell it was creatures because I felt their aura. They played with my clothing, some nuzzled on my lap, and then some slept.

I heard a rustle and I opened my eyes, of course I couldn't see anything but I didn't move. "Fang was that you?" I heard a slight cough and a purr and I figured Fang turned back into his wolf form. "I guess that answers it then." I heard some movement and I asked quietly. "Who's there?" There was a long silence and no reply. I sighed and pet the creature on my lap. "Are you that scared?" A flower landed on me and I felt confused. "Who's there?" There was another long pause and I kicked Fang awake. "Fang who's here?" Fang sighed and I assumed he change back to his human form. "Xiang you are so ruthless sometimes." I sighed and replied. "I'm not if you started doing your job better." Fang cough quickly, "Who are you?" I heard a soft patter of footsteps and someone raised my chin and they stuck a flower stem between my teeth, "Hello lovely." I coughed the stem out and Fang growled. "Leave him alone!" The hand dropped from my chin but another hand brushed my cheek gently, "Fang isn't it? You shouldn't address your master's lover that way." I brushed the hand away from me and sighed. "When did that ever happen Verreaux?" Fang growled and replied. "I only listen to my master and his father then no one else."

Damion replied a soft chuckle, "I was only joking Mr. Xiang, however, your dog needs a good discipline… I don't allow animals inside this garden." I sighed and looked away. "I don't need you to teach me. Fang help me up… we are leaving." Fang grabbed my arm and helped me up. "Fang let me go...I will try to get back on my own." Fang stopped and asked. "But you can't…." I sighed and opened my eyes slightly. "Fang I can find my way home. The wind can guide me." Fang stops retorting and leaves. I sighed and Damion snarls, "Like I have said before, you are disgraceful." There was a loud bang and he was gone. I sighed and tilted my head down. "You continue saying this but I've already gone numb to your words. You still wish to hurt me even though I can't see. Nor have you cared when I couldn't speak before. Loneliness just comforts me like it always has done. Maybe I should've just not fixed my hair pin and let my life wither away, maybe that could've saved me from suffering." I slowly start to walk somewhere with the wind guiding me.

I continued walking and sighed. I heard someone call my name softly. "Dorm Staff Xiang?" I sighed and nodded. "I assume it's you Samael?" I felt two other presences and asked. "I assume Jameson and Maxwell are with you?" Samael gasped softly and asked. "How did you know?" I sighed and tried to look around. "I just feel their presences by you." Jameson huffed, "I know you are our Staff Dorm Leader but what did you do to make Damion leave? My friends in the other dorm is devastated, Nova can't even lead a dorm properly." I heard a scuffle and Maxwell's voice cuts in, "This may not be your fault but whatever is going on between you and Damion, fix it. Now I shall take my leave, shall we Samael?" Jameson snarls and I sighed. "If I knew what was going on in his mind do you think I would still be here Maxwell? He never lets anyone close to him to share secrets." The Headmaster's son said coldly, "You want to know why he is so cold to you? Wait no, never mind that he can tell you, it's not my place to distribute this information." He moves closer to me and said, " _Fix this._ " He backs away and I heard footsteps draw away. " Even I don't know how to fix this…. Nor would he ever let me try. Maxwell come back here I have a job for you." Maxwell's group stops and I felt a glare on me, "What is it Dorm Staff Leader, Xiang? I have a class to go to and I want to maintain my grades." I sighed and replied. "You want to fix this problem between Verreaux and I then fine but we play to my rules. Come over here and I'll tell you the plan." Maxwell walks over and then places a hand on my shoulder so I knew he was near, "You better have a good plan or I am going to tell my father what you have done… don't make me ruin my perfect attendance for nothing." I softly chuckled. "I'll give your teacher a reason why I needed you." I replied softly and I spoke. "So this is how we are gonna do it…"


	10. Chapter 10 - Damion

**Chapter 10 - Damion**

I reappeared in the green house and the next day to tend to the garden like I promised Lightwood I would do. I trimmed some more overgrown plants and gently watered them. I had a soft spot for such beauty and I couldn't pass up a chance to get some time to myself. I heard the birds in the greenhouse chirp and one landed on my shoulder. I was in my student form and it was a bit difficult to see above the tall bushes. "Having a good time?" I heard Lightwood call behind me and I turned to see her and I said, "As much as I ever will be." I tossed her a rose and she smiled and smelled the rose. "I had a guess you would be here at this time, you always have been even when you still said you would never leave." I flinched and said, "That was then, and this is now. I have been around for a over a millenia." She walks over and crouched down and said, "And I have been around way longer than you." I smiled, "Like you said before I left, you are getting too old for this." Lightwood laughs, "Did I really say that?" I nodded and she pushed me, "You shouldn't have listened to that Jared!" I grinned and said, "You told me to listen to you so I did!" She laughed harder, "Then don't listen to that stuff! You know it will get you in trouble." I splashed water at her and her aura disintegrated it in a flash.

I heard the greenhouse door open and then slam shut, a set of footsteps ran over to us and I growled, "Fang, you are not allowed to be in here, get out." Fang growled and glared at me. "Where did you take him!" I raised an eyebrow and studied Fang a bit before replying, "Take who?" Fang growled and replied. "You know very well who I'm talking about." Lightwood frowns at me and I said, "If you are talking about Mr. Xiang I haven't touched that heartless worm." Fang grabbed me by the collar and growled. "You are such a heartless man. You don't know what he has gone through. You still bad mouth him even though he is blind! You are despicable. He hasn't returned to his room yet it's the next day already. You were the last one he was with!" I slapped his hand and he lets go, "I left before he left, you saw me leave, I don't come here unless the garden needs tending too." I paused and tipped my head, "He is blind? That explains a couple things I was wondering about." I narrowed my eyes, "Don't touch me you mutt." Lightwood coughed and said, "I can confirm that Xiang isn't with Damion." Fang growled and looked at the both of us. "Once I find him, I'll make sure that he never remains in this school ever again. This place doesn't give a crap about him. You all just badmouth him to the core and it destroys him as a person." Fang walks out upset and I said to Lightwood, "He growls like a dog. I counted at least four times he growled at me." Lightwood snickers and said, "He is a wolf." I prepared to leave but Lightwood stopped me, "You should go look for him…" I narrowed my eyes, "And why would I do that?" She sighed, "Because I know you care about him… just find him ok?" I sighed after her and said, "Fine but I am not returning here again either." Lightwood pauses and said, "I put a spell where Xiang couldn't leave the school grounds, I am sure they are somewhere around here." I nodded and exited the greenhouse.

I walked around the school looking for Xiang like the headmistress asked me to. "Where is this damn idiot. He couldn't have gone that far." I watched the students go by the areas that I looked around but I couldn't find him anywhere in the school. "I thought he was unable to leave the school. That hag and her loopy tricks which never work." I walk around and I bump into Maxwell and he looked off. "What happened?" He looked up at me worried and looked away. "Xiang and I were coming up with a plan to fix his and your situation and we were pretending to stage a kidnapping but something happened and Xiang was taken but they knocked me out." I sighed quickly and stormed my way out of the school.

I walked around the city and I still couldn't find anything. I started to get a bit worried and I saw a old building. I quickly rushed over to it as a final destination. When I reached the entrance I walked in quickly and I heard a yell saying, "Don't touch me!" The voice sounded familiar but some other voices arose. "Aww pretty little blind boy doesn't like it." In an instant I knew who that was and I rushed towards the voices. I blasted down the door that lead into where they were holding his damn highness. "Hands off of him or you will answer to me." I stared at Xiang and his clothes were all messed up. I hissed, "You look disgraceful Xiang like you always do." I folded my arms and Xiang hissed. "Just shut it already!" He had a slight red and flushed look. "Can't you get out yourself?" I shrugged, "I mean I could just leave you and have you suffer a horrible death…" I tapped my foot and said, "Or do you want to come back with me because I don't want to have your dog in my garden again." Xiang hissed and looked away. "What do you want Verreaux. Do you hate me that much? I don't know how much you hate me if you don't tell me why. If you want then just leave I can find my own way out." I rolled my eyes, "Oh stop it you lout." I summoned a magical rapiar out of air and said, "Now do you want me to make you stew or spaghetti?" Xiang frowned and coughed. "I don't care… Just please…." Xiang was slightly more red. I sighed, "Fine spaghetti it is." I zipped at the man to the left and slashed down that it hit nis pressure point and he knocks out. The guy to the right of Xiang charged at me and I hit him with the flat side of my rapier. He spun and then fell on the ground. I looked at Xiang and tipped my head, "You look a bit too red you know." Xiang cursed and looked at me. "Just.. get... me out please… I'll deal with my other situation later." I picked him up and sighed, "You are a disgrace to SHS." Xiang glared and bit me on the neck, "I don't need… to hear.. it from you… You are a disgrace to my heart." Xiang then passed out after his words. I glared back at him and hissed, "For once that hurt!"

Xiang slowly go in and out of consciousness and words slip out. "Why do you hate me? I tried so hard to like you but in the end you hate me." I figured his thoughts were hazy so he couldn't really tell what he was saying. I quickly replied, "I don't hate you. I just have to keep my distance from you. Now stop laying like that you look horrible." He yawned quietly and nestled his head on my chest. "That still means you don't like me. It really hurts Damion. It hurts for me having you not by my side." I sighed, This guy doesn't even know what he is saying… I placed my hand on his shoulder and looked at the ceiling. "I just wanted you to like me that's all I wanted but love just seems to hate me." I sighed again and rolled my eyes, "Xiang stop talking." I looked down at him and his eyes were sparkling. I bend down and moved his hair away from his neck and sucked his neck. He squirmed a bit and I sighed. "Mmm payback." Xiang turned a little bit more red. "Damion!" I frowned, "What?" Xiang smiled and wrapped his arms around my neck. "I love you." I scowled at him, "This is what I feared…" Xiang had a tear roll down his cheek. "I'm scared Damion… what do I do with these feelings?" I patted his head, "Dunno… I haven't felt those feelings in a thousand years Xiang." Xiang softly smiled and lazily looked up. "Then we'll figure it out together!" I sighed, "I can't accept you as my- er you know. I just can't." Xiang looked sad. "Is it because of my gender?" I looked at him and sighed, "No it's not because of your gender Mr. Xiang." Xiang slightly tilted his head in confused. "Then what is it!" I hissed, "It's because I was hurt when I had a lover, I don't want that to happen again. It hurt to much!" Xiang softly smiled and looked up. "Then if I do anything wrong that hurts you then tell me. I want this to work since I love you." I teleported from under him and reappeared by the door, "We'll see." I left him be and shut the door behind myself.


	11. Chapter 11 - Xiang

**Chapter 11 - Xiang**

I fall asleep peacefully but Fang gives me some medicine for the other situation before I went to bed. When I wake up the next morning feeling more exhausted than normal. I heard a soft knock on the door and the door opened. Jameson walked in and looked at me, "Can you tell me why Jared was late to class?" I looked over confused because I didn't remember anything from yesterday. "I'm sorry what? Why do you assume it was me?" Jameson rolled his eyes, "Well duh!" I sighed confused and yawned. "I don't know what you're talking about Jameson."The blonde haired boy looked at me and said, "He only socialized with you last night." Still confused I sighed. "I seriously don't remember what happened yesterday it's all blurry." Jameson turns his head and said, "Come on in Jared." The door opens and Damion, in his student form since his voice was higher, said, "You tortured me last night. That is what happened." I looked mostly confused not even knowing what happened. "I appreciate how much you guys want to incriminate me but I can't remember anything from being kidnapped and forced to take something. I don't remember anything from that point nor do I even know how I got here." I heard a gentle set of footsteps come over to me and took my hand and placed it on a neck, "You bit me." I stare confused and slightly tilted my head. "You know I'm blind right? I can't see what you are talking about. Also aren't we still not talking to each other?" Jared touched my face, "I would say otherwise what you said and did to me last night. Now I have a class to get to. I'll see you later, Mr. Xiang." Two sets of footsteps drew away and the door shuts. I sigh quietly and looked away. I slightly blushed remembering the words from last night. "I don't want to remember what happened..." I softly touch my neck and felt something. "That jerk!"


	12. Chapter 12 - Damion

**Chapter 12 - Damion**

"Jared Smith, I need to talk to you please." Mr. Nova said and I gave a hiss, "What do you want?" He pulls my collar and points to my neck, "What were you doing last night?" I slapped his hand and said, "None of your business." He looked at me sternly, "As your professor you have to listen to me." I glared at him, "As a staff member like you, I don't." He pulls my shirt and growls, "As of right now you are not a staff member, you left." we glared at each other and he snarls, "Do you want to go to Headmistress Lightwood's office?" I blasted him back and he skidded down the hall a bit and he shot at me with light speed, his wings flared out and tackled me, "You idiot!" He summoned his signature holy sword and swung it down at me. My eyes shined a bright red and I returned to my normal self and I blocked it. His sword shatters and my nullifying ability did it's job. He stared at me stunned and I smiled, "Sorry Nova, but you never going to win this fight." His wings vanish and he sighed, "What are we going to do with you?" I looked at him and replied, "I don't know… I rather not be here but Lightwood won't let me leave anymore." I pushed him off and changed back into my student form and looked away, "Perhaps Lightwood has a side to her that no one wants anyone to know about… I am thinking on setting a riot later this month and I know who is going to help me."

* * *

 **I walked into my dorm room and found Maxwell standing by my desk reading a paper, "Hello Jared. I have been waiting for you to return." He sets down the paper and looked at me and smiled. There was a odd feeling of fear and I knew Maxwell had the capability of inflicting emotions on people. His eyes shined a red crimson glow and he looked at me and said, "Headmaster Galaxy wanted me to check on you." He walked over to me and hissed, "You shouldn't be here at this school and I know one thing about you. You shouldn't be alive." He pulls my collar down and sank his teeth into my neck and I felt a hot flooid run down and I black out.**

I woke up on my bed and I looked around and saw that no one was in my room. I was drenched in sweat and I rubbed my head and I murmured, "Was that a dream?" I saw it was light outside and it was 15 minutes before class will start and I quickly changed my clothes and teleported to Gloxinia's room and she/he/it! You don't know if it's a male or female because Gloxinia's gender changes so frequently. I saw Maxwell reading a book in the corner and he looked up at me and smiled, "Morning Jared." He looked back down at his book and I shivered. I touched my neck where he must of have bitten it and I felt a hot sensation and my hand felt wet. I looked at it and it was dry. I shaked my head and sat down in my spot and the class started. Gloxinia came in and was appearing female today so the class eased a bit. "Ok Class, today we are working on your reconstruction outlines. We will be testing them tomorrow so please do your best and get them done." I was already finished with mine so I excused myself and teleported to Xiang's room to get what I left the other night.

I appeared in his room and I blushed, he was sprawled out on his bed and I summoned a blanket and covered him. "The heck!" I growled and turned away, "What a disgrace!" Xiang shivered slightly and trembled. He was sleeping peacefully until he started crying while sleep talking. "Mother don't leave me…." I growled and quickly searched around the room and he hit me in the face with his leg, "This jerk!" I slammed him onto the ground and his eyes opened. Tears ran down his cheeks as he looked around. "Whoever it is please go… I'm not in the best mental state right now." I sighed and said, "Xiang, it's me. Why are you crying?" He looked at me and replies, "Damion? It's nothing but just a bad memory." I brushed his hair out of his face and sighed, "You should talk to Lightwood about this you know." I held him in my lap and said, "You seem to have a fragile state these past few months." Xiang sighed and remained calm. "I've always been like this. I've just never let anyone notice it before. After meeting you my challenge to restrain it got harder." I looked at his face and I bit my lip before saying, "Restraining your emotions? I thought you were always a flamboyant kind of being." Xiang slightly chuckled and replied, "I guess my acting was a bit too good." I gave a pained look and said, "You know I can never guess what you are really feeling. It really hurts me Mr. Xiang." Xiang sighed and tried to look for me. "My feelings for you were real though." I looked at him and said, "I kind of guess so." I smiled and brushed his cheek, "You really left yourself open when you were drugged." Xiang slightly blushed and looked away. "I act like I don't remember it but I can't forget what happened, sorry Damion." I grinned, "Hey I did something horrible to you too, I guess we can call it even." Xiang chuckle softly and coughed, "Am I still going to be called disgraceful and what not by you?" I lowered my head and locked eyes with him and pressed my lips against his and kissed him gently.


	13. Chapter 13 - Xiang

**Chapter 13 - Xiang**

My cheeks flushed red but I didn't know what to do. Damion drew back and said, "You are still disgraceful no matter what you do. I still lovingly hate you." I looked away and sighed. "Don't mess me up even more than you already have." He pushed me over and bit my ear and said, "Too bad!" I frowned and started to pout. "Just stop already." He nibbles on my ear more and he sat back and said, "You are a cute color of red." I looked away. "Stop it!" Damion poked my face and said, "I should really take a picture of this." I grab the blankets and hurled myself under them. "Stop bullying me while I can't see!" I heard Damion's voice chime, "Aww you called me a bully." I groan quietly, "You are threatening me while I can't see!" I felt a hand on my chin and he says, "And whose problem is that?" I gasped quietly, "It's your dam fault and problem!" He kissed my head and said, "How so?" I groaned quietly and hissed. "It's your fault that my Hairpin broke in the first place and I had to give up both my sight and voice to fix it!" Damion nuzzled me, "Now don't go blaming others Xiang… I wasn't't the one who broke it." He freezes and the door opened. "Jared…" I heard him shift to look behind him and Nova comes in and tackles Jared to the ground, "I knew it, there was something between you two!" Damion yells and shoved Nova off of him and they tumbled together. Nova releases his aura and Damion flies back and slammed into a wall. "There I sealed your powers so you can turn into your actual form, you should be no problem now." Nova paused and I could tell he was smiling, "Maxwell you can have him." I sensed another presence and Maxwell's gaze landed on me and said, "Useless being." He grabs Damion and said, "Sleep." Damion falls on the ground and Maxwell laughed, "I think my dad will be pleased." I glared at them, "Stop!" Maxwell must of done something to Damion because I heard him groan. "Get up Damion Scarlet, I need you alive for my father." Nova blasted Damion and Maxwell sighed, "I guess my sleep spell was a bit too much…" Nova sighed and I heard a scuffle and Damion cries out, "No!" Maxwell sighed in relief, "Ok… let's go." I heard a whoosh and they were gone. I sighed and asked. "Fang?" Fang appears in and asks, "Yes Master?" I tried to look for him with the sound of his voice and then gave up. "Help me over to the garden of my house." Fang helps me up and walks me over to my garden.

When I reach the garden I yawn and laze around on an outside couch. "They smell so beautiful today." I let the wind run against my skin and I softly smile. "Master do you want me to leave?" I yawned and nodded, "Yes Fang you may leave." I heard Fang walk away and I rested on the lounging area. Soon it ends up making me fall asleep in an instant.

I felt a hand touch me and I woke up, "Hello Xiang. You shouldn't be sleeping defensively like this." I recognized Headmistress Lightwood's voice. I yawned quietly and replied, "Lightwood?" She helped me up and said, "Yes Xiang, it's me." Lightwood sighed and said, "The whole school is in a panic." I sighed and looked confused. "What happened?" She drew back and said, "Obviously you know, Damion and Maxwell. Nova was also on the scheme, but it should loosen out in some time." I stared blankly confused. "What happened Lightwood?" She placed her hands in her lap from the movement she made and said, "Normally around this time Maxwell's black arts take over him and he is like a doll in on strings from the burden of learning them in a short time. Galaxy has to play along with these acts or the school would be destroyed." I frowned slightly and turned away. "What are they doing to Damion?" Lightwood sighed, "I really don't know." I frowned and my hand slammed on the couch. "Do they like making others mad?" Lightwood walked over to me and said, "So you do care about Damion don't you…" I sighed and looked away, "Not now Lightwood, I'm not in the mood." Lightwood touches my head and said, "Aww you are blushing!" I gave up quickly and sighed. "When is he gonna come back?" Lightwood must of shrugged and she said, "Don't know. Probably until the end of the blood moon." I sighed with the unanswered question. "That doesn't really help me." Headmistress Lightwood gave a sigh, "Maxwell's powers are at peak during the blood moon." I grabbed the pillow like thing next to me and sighed. "I hate everything." Lightwood gave a big sigh, "Why do you hate everything?" I felt another presence and Lightwood's aura flared, "Galaxy…" Headmaster Galaxy gave a laugh, "Hello. I am needing Xiang for a moment… mkay? Maxwell wants him." Lightwood began to cry, "Don't make this worse. I know Maxwell is suffering because of the black arts magic but seriously, he wants the blind person too?" Galaxy snorts, "I am just following orders." He picks me up and then we teleport to a clock tower because I heard the ticking of the clock tower.

I heard Damion cry, "Maxwell, snap out of it." Maxwell kicks Damion and he says to Damion, "Oh quiet, I brought you lover here." I sighed quietly and looked away. "Galaxy you should've just forced Samael over here to deal with him." Galaxy snorted, "Samael wasn't interested in this stuff at all." Maxwell stumbles and groans a bit and his aura flared out and knocked us back, "Don't talk about Samael in my presence!" He lunged at his dad and they thunded into the ground. "I could care less about what you want Maxwell." The headmaster's son growls and Galaxy says, "Maxwell you could at least get off of me." Maxwell screams, "Leave me alone!" I yawned boredom and asked. "So that means I can leave then right Galaxy? I didn't want to be here in the first place. I'm not someone's pet that can be dragged around." Maxwell slaps me and said, "Shut up you mutt." Galaxy grabs Maxwell and says, "Sorry about that Xiang… I shouldn't have taught him black arts in the first place." Maxwell squirms and breaks free and rolls on the ground. Damion's voice pipes up, "Hey Maxwell, why the heck did you bring us here in the first place?!" Maxwell sighed, "Honestly I thought you two weren't getting along so I wanted to force you two to spend some time together and talk." I sighed and frowned, "Honestly you all…. I may be blind but I still do have feelings. Now Galaxy get you kid under control!" I realized something and quietly cursed. "I would ask which way the door is but that would be irrelevant and just plain stupid to ask since it wouldn't help me in the slightest." Galaxy cleared his throat, "There is no door, just stairs." Damion wheezed and said, "Can we go? I honestly feel horrible." Maxwell walks over to Damion and I heard a muffled yell. Damion grunts and slumps to the ground, "That should keep him silent for a bit." I smelled blood and I sighed, "Galaxy I still can't see where that is…" Galaxy chuckles, "Well then that is a you problem now isn't it?" Maxwell snorted, "Useless Staff Dorm Leader now aren't you?" I hissed softly and glared. "I can still whoop your butt even if I can't see Maxwell." Maxwell growls, "Yeah right, you are really young compared to me." Galaxy roared with laughter, "I kinda forgot how old you are Maxie." Maxwell growls again, "Don't call me Maxie." Galaxy whacks his son and Maxwell hisses, "Ow?" I sighed and replied. "Can you all stop complaining." Maxwell touched my chin and he said, "Honestly, my powers being out of control is all a flat lie. Galaxy and I used this as a cover up. I it really didn't take much to get Lightwood off out backs. We will be taking control of this campus and that is all." Galaxy laughed, "Now Maxwell that is a bit-" Maxwell's aura flared and Galaxy gawks and falls to the ground, "Shut up father." Maxwell said coldly and the headmaster's son patted my head and back away, "He talks too much." I frowned and coughed, "None of you are allowed to touch me." Maxwell snorted, "I just did, got a problem with that? Oh wait you do… how… um touchy?! HA!" I summon a whirlwind and a bunch of crashing noises resound. "Like I said don't touch." Maxwell made a childish noise, "OOO so scary… not… you jerk, you just tore up your boyfriend's shirt." I looked away and I heard a familiar voice. "Is Maxwell acting up again?" I nodded quietly and replied. "Samael deal with him I want to leave." Samael coughed and asked. "Maxwell what have you done this time?" Maxwell snorted, "Nothing bad, I just want to murder Xiang that is all." I heard a soft sigh and footsteps moving. "Maxwell you're coming with me." I heard Maxwell screaming loudly, "Stop draggin me by my ear!" I heard another sigh from Samael as he replied, "Stop being such a brat!" Maxwell slaps his Samael, must of been his hand, "I am not being a brat, I am just doing what I should do. Now leave me be or I am never going to come back!" I felt like Samael was enjoying this at the moment and I heard him reply. "I probably have plenty of ways to shut you up right now Maxwell. Do you want to test those theories with me?" Maxwell growls, "Sure, I am pretty sure Galaxy will have fun torturing you after you do something to me." I sighed and Samael coughed and I softly smiled. "Galaxy can I borrow your son for a bit to make sure he calms down?" Samael asks innocently and yawned lazily. Headmaster Galaxy wheezed, "Sure, just don't hurt him. He doesn't know what he is doing. Honestly I should of not taught him Black Arts." Maxwell growls, "Lay one hand on me you will be blasted into next week." Samael laughed and I heard a slight whisper. "But I remember that you love pain deary." He drags Maxwell out of the room and I sighed. "I feel like I influenced these kids too much…" Galaxy sighed, "How so?" He moved over to where Damion was and he picked him up, "You want to take care of Jared or do you want me to?" I sighed and looked away. "You don't want to know Galaxy. I will take care of him… But how are we gonna get out?" Galaxy placed Damion in my arms and he said, "I'll teleport you to your room." I felt my body vaporize and in the next moment I was sitting on a bed.

I felt confused in and instant and said. "Stupid Damion wake up faster!" Damion stayed silent and I yawned, "I'm too tired to deal with you right now." Damion grunted and shifted, "Just shut up." He kept his eyes closed and I felt irritated, "You are knocked out and you tell me to shut up?!" Damion didn't make another word and I hissed. "If you are just gonna be lazy get out of my room!" Damion's eyes flew opened and he slaps me, "I have a headache, give me some time!" I looked confused and replied. "Whatever…" I quickly got up and moved away. Damion grabbed my wrist and pulled me back down, "No, stay with me." I sighed and asked, "Why should I?" Damion purred, "Because, I love you!" I stared blankly and shocked. "Damion…" I reluctantly went back over and sat down. Damion pets my head and said, "You look very lovely!" I slightly feel my cheeks turn red and I frowned, "Can you not!" I felt Damion roll around on my bed and he giggles, "You're blushing!" I hissed and frowned, "And you're obviously insane!" Damion whines, "I am not insane, I just feel horrible." He hugs me and I asked, "Are you burning up or something?" Damion wheezed, "No. I mean it's hot in here but no." I frowned quietly, "Get up we're going somewhere." Damion stood up and shakes his head, "Where are we going love?" I yawned and started dragging Damion. "You'll just have to wait and find out." Damion cries, "But I don't want to leave." His voice was now higher pitched and I sighed, "Stop going into your student form you idiot." Damion snorted, "Can't help it." I sighed and looked away, "Then I can't help it if I want to disown you twenty-four seven." Damion kissed my cheek, "Oh well then." I sighed and remained quiet the rest of them way.

When I got to the nurses office I threw Damion in and asked. "Make him either go away or fix him. He is annoying me too much!" A woman in mostly white looked over and sighed, "What do I get out of it?" I sighed and rolled my eyes, "What do you want?" I heard silence for a minute. "Hmmm nothing.. I already have everything I want but just for you, I will help you." I sighed tiredly, "Just fix him already." The lady nods and looks over. "Let me deal with you now darling." Damion starts hitting her, "No! Don't touch me!" He was flushed red and he giggles. The nurse lady sighed and hit him in the stomach and he was out cold. She sighed and gave him something, "I hate anemic people about as much as I hate children. He should be fine now but constantly monitor him." Damion muttered, "Stupid Nurse." I looked around quietly and yawned, "Damion be nice." Damion growls, "She hit me!" He rolls around and stood up. I sighed confused, "But you were talking crazy... even I can tell even though I can't see." Damion gave a silent snort, "How so? I mean if I was doing anything horrible that would be disgraceful." I chuckled and replied, "You are disgraceful." Damion slapped me and said, "I am glaring at you right now and how can anyone else be as disgraceful as you? You are the worst!" I softly smiled and yawned, "Darling don't hit me!" I replied playing along as if I could feel pain. "I guess the two most disgraceful people flock together." Damion snorted again, "Since when did you call me 'darling'? Hmmm?" He was inches from my face and I said, "I don't know I just feel like it, is that a problem _darling_?" Damion purred, "You sounds funny." I hissed slightly and turned away, "Fine be that way… I don't care." Damion turned my head back to him and he said, "You get sensitive, I kind of like that." I turned slightly flustered and looked away, "Can you not!" Damion gave a soft blow of breath in my face and he smiles, "You know this is wrong, I am technically a student." I hissed quietly, "To hell your an actual student and what have I even done that is wrong!" Damion sighed, "Um you drunk on pills and started flirting with me when I was in school." He taps my chin and said, "I am a student and you can fight Lightwood on that part if you want." I glared quietly, "When have I been flirting with you! You are the crazy one here!" Damion chuckles, "You were drugged, trust me, it was flirting. I have to say you are the one that is crazy. Making a deal with losing your eyesight for powers is just wrong." I hissed and elbowed Damion. "I did what I had to do… I could've chosen a more harmful consequence if I had you input but you weren't there. Don't get mad because I chose this. I would have gotten rid of my sight to save a life or my powers. Sight isn't important." I quickly move away upset. I open the door quietly and sighed. "There are times where I really hate your attitude." Damion tackles me to the floor and said, "What attitude are you talking about? I am just a chill guy." I quietly roll my eyes and scoffed, "Yeah right you liar." I quickly walk out of the room and I somehow walk all the way back to my room.


	14. Chapter 14 - Damion

**Chapter 14 - Damion**

I rubbed the back of my head and cringed, _Why the heck does it feel like I got hit over the head by a Xiang on drugs?!_ I shaked my head a few times and stood up and looked in my mirror and saw my eyes were slightly dilated. _Good grief what did that nurse give to me?! More so, what the heck did Maxwell do to me that I had to go to the nurse?!_ I heard a knock on my door and I opened it and saw it was Maxwell. I frowned and studied him before asking, "You going to do something to me again or what?" Maxwell smiles, "Nah, I figured you would be mad at me already so I just wanted to drop by and give you a nice talking to." He pushed me back into my room and he said while folding his arms, "Galaxy wanted me to check on you since I well, 'accidently' hurt you while I was going through my horrible rampage." He turned and grinned at me, "Sorry about that." He didn't look too sorry so I growled a bit and he winked, "Samael said you were pretty beat up when he came and retrieved me." His face fell into a sad look and I huffed before he continued, "I'm sorry Mr. Damion." I slapped him, "Your acting is pathetic." I snorted and his eyes shimmered red and he growls, "Don't even try touching me again or I will send you to the depths of hell." he glowered at me before smiling again, "I better get going, I promised Samael a nice meal since he snapped me out of my phase this time so. Adios." He disappeared in a black sparkle flurry and I sighed, _That little jerk. I wonder how Galaxy deals with him… he must be a handful._ I casted a look at my clock and it flickered from seven seven seven to six six six. _That is odd…_

The next full school day arrived faster than I thought. I got changed into my student uniform and walked out of the staff dorm in my student form. I passed a few students from Verreaux and Merlin on the way, they looked at ease and I sighed in wonder, _I guess no one was phased by what happened with Maxwell, must be a norm._ I passed by the pond on the way and watched the fish jump in and out of the water. I turned and slammed into someone and I looked down a bit and saw Nova glaring at me, "Woah, watch it Jared." He growls and I stepped back and snorted, "Well sorry, but you are sort of short." He blasted me with magic and I sighed, "Ok ok, yes you may be small but you do have a nice sting of magic." He blasted me again and I coughed from the smoke, "Hey you could work on aiming, you hit my hair." He took out his dual blades and they shimmered with magic and he slashed them at me. I took my own sword out and parried the attack. He and I fall into the pond with a splash and I saw a few students look at us with a grin.

I made my way toward the shore and Nova flared his six wings out and flyed over to me and he lands, "You have horrible footing Jared." He scolds me and he shakes his hair dry, "Well, the bridge is not the best place to have a sword fight." I said to him and he looks away, "Honestly I think you could take the insult and work on what I just told you." I patted his head and he blushed, "Can you not do that?" He murmured and I smiled, "You are more of a son to me Nova than anything." He looks at me and snarls, "That is horrible, I am not going to listen to that at all." I heard the bell chime and I sighed, "You just made me late for Gloxinia's class, good job, _Professor Nova."_ He glared at me again and said, "When are you going to stop being a student, I am not going to manage your dorm any longer than I have to." I smiled and began to walk, "As long as I want to." He began to complain but I teleported before he could make out any words. _The stars are sure bright out today, I wonder how long Maxwell is going to keep up his part of the deal._


	15. Chapter 15 - Xiang

**Chapter 15 - Xiang**

I yawned tiredly as I lazed around in my room. I yawned tiredly and sighed. "It's so boring doing nothing." I laid my head on my arm and sighed, "I wish my sight would come back soon… I want to see him." I heard the door open and I asked, "Fang is that you?" I heard no reply and I had an uncertain feeling. A hand covers my mouth and I quickly bite their hand off of me. I heard a rustle and a needle pierced my spine. My body froze and I was slightly scared, "Who are you!" I heard a laugh and I really wished I could move about now. "Hey Maxwell. Do you think Lightwood would mind if I bring him to her rugged up?" I glared at the voices, "Leave me the hell alone." Maxwell sighed, "Jared I don't think she would like that." I didn't know what the heck to say, "God dammit you two when this is over I am gonna kill the both of you." Damion brushes my lips and he said in a metallic voice, "Oh stop it." I quickly bite his hand in annoyance. "I'm pissed with you more ." Damion hissed and a wave of anger came off of him. The air temp dropped and Damion said, "Great. Xiang you made me bleed." I chuckled coldly and replied, "You deserved it, you've throughly made me mad." Damion slaps me and said, "Maxwell. I think you should of given me a sleep medicine instead of a paralyzing one." Maxwell snorted, "I make them too strong." I rolled my eyes and frowned. "What the heck do you think you are going to do with me?" Damion picks me up and touched my butt, "Taking you to Lightwood." Maxwell wheezed and coughed a bit, "Hurry up, you are making me sick." He said in disgust. I squirmed around and hissed, "Stop touching me you Ass!" Damion chuckles and I felt a pressure all vet my body and a gust of wind.  
I guessed we teleported by the air smelling like smoke and Lightwoods voice sounded to the right of me, "Hello Xiang." I hissed quietly and frowned, "Can I sue you all for harassment." Damion pulled my cheek, "I haven't done anything to you. So be quiet." Lightwood sighed, "Trust me Xiang. Damion wouldn't do anything to you that you wouldn't want to." Damion drops me on the floor and his voice changed to a higher pitch, he was in his student form again, "You're too important to me Mr. Xiang." He purred and I hissed, "Oh bullshit, do you think I'm gonna believe that after the both of you attacked me and tried to paralyze me?" Damion's voice was a lot closer and a hand touched my chin, "Look Xiang. I had a very important reason on paralyzing you. I doubt you would come with me willingly if I asked you." I slightly hissed, "Maybe I would have if you were nicer and stopped calling me disgraceful but you seem to like being a jerk to me." Damion chuckles and said, "You are disgraceful no matter what. I love that part of you." He kissed me gently and I was instantly quiet. I step back quickly. "What are you doing!" Damion purred, "Saying that I love you." He pulls me along somewhere and put me on a couch and I asked, "What are you trying to pull?" Damion sighed, "Look Mr. Xiang. You are so stubborn sometimes it makes me sick." I heard a cling of a dish and something sweet went into my mouth. I swallowed it and coughed, "What did you just give me?" Damion kisses my cheek, "Cake." I slightly felt red in my cheeks and asked, "Why though?" Damion sighed, "You are really dense aren't you." He sets the fork down on the plate and puts it on my lap. "I have a surprise for you." He got up and I still felt confused. "What are you plotting?" Damion purrs again, "Nothing big. Just sit tight and I'll be back." His footsteps draw away and I reluctantly obeyed. "I am so gonna kill you if you mess with me." I heard silence for a bit then two set of footsteps came drawing over to me and Damion's voice said, "Alright Mr. Orion, do what you promised me." I looked confused when I heard my father's name. "Damion what did you do?" I heard my father's familiar voice ring and I felt familiar hands rest on my eyes. "Quit it brat I don't have patience for you. The fact that you wooed my son already makes me hate you." He then murmured something strange and I felt a stinging pain. When I felt the hand move away I felt confused and my father replied, "It's done now." I opened my eyes and I could see bright lights and everyone's faces. I instantly shut my eyes again scared. "Why did you do this?" Damion's voice chimes in, "Because I love you." His voice then grew cold, "I don't like your tone with me Mr. Orion." I opened my eyes and looked at Damion. "Leave my father alone!" Damion snarls before whipping his head away and his green eyes shimmered with anger before walking away, "Enjoy your birthday party ok?" A few more people mingled out of the doors in Lightwood's bedroom and I bit my lip. "I'm sorry but I got to go after him." I quickly ran out of the room about ready to tear up.  
 **Ahh it's going to get mushy!**


	16. Chapter 16 - Damion

**Chapter 16 - Damion**

My form shimmered into my regular form and I headed down the hall toward the front door of the Staff Building. I passed a few students rushing to Xiang's party. I exited the building and I made a few feet before I heard a rushing set of footsteps behind me. I knew who it was so I drew my rapier and pointed it at Xiang, "What do you want Mr. Xiang?" Xiang looked at me teary eyed and asked, "Please don't go..." I narrowed my eyes, "You absolutely poison me. I tried doing something nice for you for once and I get treated like dirt. Why do I even try to go after you anymore. This is honestly a complicated mess." Xiang looked over and was still teary eyed, "How would you feel if the person that you liked was arguing with your father?" Xiang looked like he realized something and looked away shyly. I looked at him and sheathed my rapier and said flatly, "What a disgrace..." He looked at me with a shocked look and Xiang fell to the ground and cried. "I'm sorry... so sorry." He repeated that multiple times and I felt a rush of heat in my cheeks. I bit my lip before bending down and locked lips with him and said, "No, I'm sorry." I brushed his hair out of his face and said, "Stop crying. It doesn't look nice on you." Xiang looked up and continued crying, "But I've been hurting you so much this time." I sighed, "It's fine. At least you noticed it before it got out of hand. I really do believe we both were hurting each other. Can we stop this?" I looked into his eyes and saw that he started crying again, "I don't want you leaving me!" I looked at him crazy and said, "What the hell Xiang? I am not leaving you!" I narrowed my eyes, "I would never do that to you again." Xiang looked up at me with a slight confused but happy look. He looked as if he was a happy puppy whose master was petting him. "You mean it?" I looked at him disgusted, "Yes. And could you not look at me like that? It really is creeping me out." "I pushed him back. Xiang looked like he was about to cry again and I gritted my teeth, "Look I'm sorry!" Xiang smiled and hugged me, "I know you are!" I snarled, "You idiot actor." Xiang smiled and pats my head, "But you love me!" I snorted, "I am having second thoughts right now." _I really am not having second thoughts about loving him to be honest. It just makes me happy knowing he is smiling again._ Xiang nestled his head against my shoulder and softly purred now. I grew red and looked around making sure no one saw this and I said, "You fluffy cat." I said coldly and Xiang chuckled, "But I'm only yours." I sighed and placed my hand on his head and said in a low murmur, "You know, I was planning on taking you somewhere private to talk to you about this… looks like you kind of jumped the gun on me Xiang." Xiang smiled and looked over. "We can still do that you just have to drag me along." I shivered, "Uh… erm." I looked away, _dang he is making me sick…_ I looked back at him and said, "I am not dragging you along, just taking you hostage." I stood up and picked him up and began to walk down the path to my student dorm.

When we entered my dorm room I saw Nova leaning against my bed, "You are late." He said in a cold voice. He unfolded his arms and looked at me and Xiang and hissed, "You two are never going to separate aren't you." I raised an eyebrow and said, "Don't plan on it Nova." Xiang looked over and sighed. He was pretty much calm now and asked, "What are we doing here?" I set him down, "This is where I wanted to talk about… well something." Nova smiled, "Well, I wanted to talk to you two… but hey…" He pokes me and said, "See you later, _father_." I looked at Xiang and he stared at me confused, "Father?" I sighed and looked away, "I am a father to him more than anything…" Xiang looked stunned and turned away, "I can't believe I was…." He quickly looked away embarrassed. I frowned, "What is wrong?" Xiang sighed and looked over, "It's not important." I gave a snort, "Ok then… what ever you want." Xiang looked over confused, "You just gave up like that?" I nodded and looked at him, "Because I want to." Xiang quietly drooped and remained quiet. I blinked a few times, "What is wrong? Did I say something that made you sad?" Xiang looked up and smiled, "I'm just messing with you now." He replied but I felt like he wasn't being honest. I studied him a few second before pushing him toward the door, "I don't get you sometimes you know… it kind of irritates me." Xiang looked startled but remained quiet, and he bit his lip. I narrowed my eyes, "You are hiding something and I don't like it." Xiang looked over and sighed, "Then what do you want me to say? That I was jealous of someone who treated you as a father figure but I had no clue? Now I feel really stupid, embarrassed, and ashamed. These feelings are ugly…" I gave a big sigh after him and said, "You can't hide your feelings, trust me. You don't have to be embarrassed or ashamed, and you aren't stupid. Nova is just a son to me." I moved to the bed and sat down, "What are you thinking now?" Xiang didn't reply for a few second but when he did his words slightly stunned me. "I'm a hideous person who is influenced by his feelings nor do I deserve anything that can make me happy." I made a straight face and pulled his cheek, "There you go again, another "poor me" good grief Xiang get a life!" Xiang looked away sadly, "I don't know what to say. These are my actual feelings that I've hidden away with the dumb and cheerful ones!" I kissed his cheek, "Your feelings are a joy mmhm." I stood back up and said, "Come, the party isn't over." Xiang looked away sadly, "I'm not in the mood and I'm in a mess. Why are you even holding a stupid party?" I poked his nose and smiled, "Didn't you hear me earlier before I left you? I am holding this party because it's your birthday." Xiang looked over confused, "My birthday?" I face palmed, "Yes, it's your birthday Xiang." I pocketed my hands and moved outside the door and walked down the hall. Nova was standing by the door leading outside and he opens it for me and said to Xiang, "Hello Mr. Xiang." Xiang looked away and stuffs his face into my chest. I looked at Nova and he grins a bit, "I feel like he doesn't like me all that well. Tragic." His six wings flared out and he flew away. I looked down at Xiang and said, "You are getting a bit clingy…" Xiang chuckled and looked up, "You should've been prepared for that one." Xiang pauses for a second and his long eyelashes fluttered for a minute, "I missed looking at your face." I gave a sigh and studied him before picking him up and carried him down the path, "I don't know how to reply to that honestly. I guess I am dazzled by that?" Xiang chuckles and yawned, "You've never experienced being blind so you don't know how it feels. You weren't even here during the time when I was mute. I think you would've enjoyed me being quiet." I was half tempted to drop him on the ground, "I like hearing your voice Mr. Xiang." I murmured and looked past the tree line, "I'm sorry that I left you alone, will you forgive me?" Xiang softly smiled and looked over, "It's fine you've had your reasons for going. I can't blame you nor be upset. Neither of us had a right state of mind." I dropped him and said, "You're saying I am a deranged man? Thanks lovely, I love you too." Xiang hissed got up and looked over, "We both are deranged…" I folded my arms, "Hfh, sure. What ever." Xiang smiled and kissed my cheek, "Don't be a stickler." I blushed and pushed him away, "Sorry honey I am a stickler." Xiang sighed and looked away, "Then I'm not going back to the party… and you can't force me." I sighed and grew angry but I kept my composure, "Fine." I turned and Nova swooped down and picked me up and we flew away. _I don't get him at all..._


	17. Chapter 17 - Xiang

**Chapter 17 - Xiang**

I glanced at them leaving and sighed. "I'm an idiot aren't I?" I walked down the halls and felt a twinge of loneliness. I felt a whoosh and I looked behind me. Astra landed on the ground and her wings disappear, "Hey Xiang, where are you going?" I looked over and hugged Astra. "Somehow I missed the faces of my friends." Astra squeaks, "ACK! What is up with you?!" She pops a piece of chocolate in her mouth and her wings flared out. I quickly stepped back and laughed. "I'm just messing with you. I wanted some peace and quiet." Astra's wings curled and she said, "Oh, ok." She pops another chocolate into her mouth, "If that is what you want than sure." Marvin Or is it Martin? Appears and said, "Astra, we are needed." Astra looks at me and smiles, "Great to see you! Get it?! HAHA!" They disappeared into sparkles and I looked away, "Alone once again." I walked down the hall quietly. I find a door that leads to one of the outdoor balconies and I opened the door. I quickly walked out and leaned against the railings. "The sky seems so magical at this time." I yawned quietly and drifted to sleep with the wind comforting me."

When I woke up I heard voices but I still pretended to be asleep. "You'll take care of my son won't you?" I recognized that voice within a second. _Father?_ _Who is he talking to?_ I was slightly curious but also concerned. "Of course I will, I wouldn't leave him for the world." _Wait why are my father and Damion talking?_ I heard my father sighed and coughed, "I guess I can be content with that. This poor child has gone through so much and blames himself constantly. He hides his emotions constantly but with you he acts free and unrestrained." Damion sighed, "Is that a good thing? I don't know if that should be the best for him. I don't want him to get hurt." I heard a loud chuckle, "You see that he's sleeping right? He's peaceful right now. He has been like this since his mother…" Damion hissed, "He won't be sleeping if you keep being loud." His voice softened and said, "I never really got to learn about his past, nor his mother… what was she like?" My father coughed and replied, "You may be right. She was a beautiful woman that I pushed away too much which caused her to leave." Damion didn't reply for awhile but he said, "Hmm... you might of had reasons you did on why you acted that way." I heard my father sigh. I really want to run away right now because I didn't want to hear them talk about my mother. "I tried to protect her from my enemies. It's not easy being the king of nature. I wanted to protect my loved ones so nothing would happen to them." Damion gave a soft murmur that I couldn't hear and he said, "I wish I could help but all I do is tend gardens." I heard a sigh and yawned, "Just stay by his side, that's all a father can ask. Also that kid inside is lonely. He's never cared for someone as much as he has cared for you." Damion sounded flustered and said, "I am sure he cared about you more!" There was a slight pause before my father replied, "I know he probably does care." Damion sighed and said, "Deep down he does. I know he loves you." Damion's voice changed and I slightly open my eyes and saw that Damion was in his younger form and he rubbed his head, "I am starting to think having Galaxy turn me into a student was a bad idea." I looked at them both and sighed, "Don't talk about others when they're sleeping. And it's your own fault that you became a student." Damion shot a look at me of terroir and he hissed, "You we're awake the whole time?!" He looks away and said, "I'm going to leave. I need to have Galaxy fix his mess." Damion disappears in red sparkles and I sighed, "Don't go talking about mother like that." My father looked at me and sighed. "I know Xiang but you need to let what happened go. You aren't at fault for her death. It's entirely my fault." I got up and looked at my father. "We're both at fault. Maybe if I wasn't born maybe she would have..." My father glared at me. "Xiang stop it." Then my father hugged me tightly and I cried. "I miss her so much..." My father rests his hand in the back on my head and replied, "I do too Xia." I looked at my father and chuckled, "Don't use my nickname." My father chuckled and pats my head. "Fine... Xiang you should head back to your house now." I nod and gave my father one last hug before disappearing into the wind.


	18. Chapter 18 - Damion

**Chapter 18 - Damion**

I stumbled out of the building and ran into Nova. He looked at me and frowned, "Why are you like that?" I snorted and said, "Fricken glitches." Nova laughed, "I still can't get used to that form on you." I scowled and said, "Look son I'm working on it." Nova grins and said, "I kind of like having you as a student." He hands me a potion and said, "I want you to try this ok." I looked at him concerned, "What is it?" He smiles, "It's a magic strength potion. It's new and I was wanting someone to try it." I snorted again, "Why don't you try it?" He sighed, "Doesn't work on angels." I rolled my eyes and pocketed it. "I'll try it tonight." Nova smiled, "Good because I want to see you and Xiang magic brawl tomorrow since I just gave him some."  
The next day I woke up and walked to the mirror and screamed, "What the heck?!" I had pointed dog ears and a I looked behind me and a dog tail flickered back and forth in rhythm. "Nova is going to pay for this!" I stormed out of the room and ran into Xiang. "Meow." He purred and I clasped my mouth, "What the heck!" Xiang smiled and his ears twitched, "Damion!" I hissed, "So Nova's potion was a transformation potion... that idiot." Xiang's tail swished and he quietly purred. "I mean like it's not too bad." I glared at him and growled, "It's horrible! I'm suppose to go to class and I end up half a dog!" Xiang chuckled and asked, "Do I need to go back and be a student to support you?" I looked at myself and said, "I mean if you want." I closed on my eyes and I felt my hair shorten a bit and my clothes changed. "I'm heading out right now so hurry along if you want to come with me." I walked out of the staff dorm and I teleported.  
I appeared in Gloxinia's classroom, "Jared you are late." I heard Gloxinia's masculine voice chime and I sighed and looked away, "I know." My dog ears twitched and Maxwell looked at me and frowned, "What happened to you?" I growled, "Nova happened." I felt a gust of wind and Xiang appeared in his student form next to me and he looked younger but had long curly hair tied up. "It also happened to me too." Maxwell tried not to smile but it slipped and he said, "It's kind of adorable." I screamed, Adorable?!" I looked away a bit red. Xiang hissed at Maxwell and replied, "Then why do you and Samael get a potion and test it out yourself!" Maxwell smiles charmingly, "Because him and I aren't a couple like you two." Samael sticks his head out from beside Maxwell and said, "Maxwell don't you have to take responsibility after biting me?" He joked and looked over. Maxwell flushes red and snaps, "That was a total accident!" I grinned, "Looks like Xiang was right. You two do have a relationship." Xiang chuckled and looked at them. "Ahh young love..." Maxwell hissed and the air temperature dropped. "Get lost you two." His eyes turned red and Samael looked over, "Come on Princely let's go and calm you down." Samael grabs Maxwell and drags him out of the classroom. I looked at Xiang and said, "There is defiantly a relationship." Xiang sighed and looked over, "Don't pester them too much." I gave a smile, "Oh I won't." The bell rang and I stood up. Xiang got up and looked over, "I'll keep your word on that." My ears twitched and walked to the door. I opened the door and Maxwell was staring at me, "Come. Let's go." He turns and Samael looks at us and said, "Don't bother them Maxwell." Maxwell looked at Samael and said, "Don't make me bite you again for being a rude boy." Samael chuckled and looked over at Maxwell, "That is if I let you. Last time I allowed you but this time you won't be so lucky Maxie." Maxwell hissed and looked like he wanted to slap his um partner, "First don't call me that. Second I am sure I can if I want to. Third, why the heck did I start this with you? Huh? I mean like you a male!" Samael waves and turned away, "No clue Maxie but you can solve your problems yourself and I won't budge an inch to help you if you feel like that." Samael replies and walked away. Maxwell looked like he got ran over by a train and I kind of felt bad for that brat. "W-what? W-what!" He turns his head and looked at Samael and gave an exasperated sigh and his disappeared in black sparkles. I looked at Xiang and said, "See I didn't say anything... like I promised I wouldn't pick on them." Xiang sighed and looked at them, "They seem to struggle a bit... They are kind of like two alpha males butting heads with each other." I smiled, "Which one do you think is wining? I think Samael knows how to pull Maxwell's heartstrings pretty well. It's nice to see the headmaster's son lighten up and have emotion on his face for once." Xiang nods and watches them leave, "Samael is most definitely winning." I pulled Xiang over to me and rested my head on his shoulder and said, "So... Who do you think is more dominate?" Xiang quietly laughs and looked at me, "I'm betting Samael. What about you?" I snorted, "Maxwell." Xiang chuckled softly and nodded, "They are both dominant." I patted Xiang, "There can only be one dominate in a relationship or it wouldn't go well." Xiang chuckled and pats my head, "You have much to learn then Damion. Which one of us is the more dominant?" I gave a puppy face with my ears squared and swished my tail, "Obviously me." Xiang pokes me in the chest and laughs, "I find that one hard to believe." I snorted and grabbed his hand and nibbled on it, "Nom nom nom! I'll eat you! Plus I got the dog ears and tail. That means I am dominate." He laughed and pushed me back. My ears twitched and I gazed over at me, "Hmm I don't think the animal dictates whether you're dominant or not." I nip his ear and murmured, "Oh yes it does. I means I have a bigger ego." Xiang laughed and looked over, "And the bigger attitude." I scoffed, "Lies! I am a mellow adult!" I pushed him down the hallway and the bell rings. "Look you got me late. Thanks Xiang..." Xiang gave a slight whine and shoe screeches were heard down the whole hall.


	19. Chapter 19 - Samael (SPECIAL!)

**Chapter 19 - Samael**

I quietly walked along the halls with my hand rested on the wall and moved along the wall as I walked. I traced each crack in the wall and glanced around quietly. I stopped by a window and stared out of the window. I watched the sky and gazed curiously at the sun. It was completely silent in the hall. It had a mysterious aura about it but with me here I made it even more prominent.  
felt a whoosh and I turned around and Maxwell was sitting on a window seal. "Hey." He said calmly and I continued watching the sky. Maxwell waved his hand in front of me and said, "Yeewho?" I lightly elbowed Maxwell in the side and replied, "Stop being a door and blocking my view of the sky." Maxwell moves in front of me and said, "So you chose a sky over me. Hmm. That seems wrong." I yawned and looked over, "You seem wrong." Maxwell swiftly kisses me on the cheek and said, "Being who I am is wrong." I pushed Maxwell lightly and yawned, "What do you want?" Maxwell sat down on the ground and says, "We are late for class Sammy. I don't think Nova would like us being late for class. Come on get up." I yawned and looked away, "How about you go to class and I'm gonna go to sleep." Maxwell looked at me disgusted, "You are such a loafer!" He picks me up and said, "I am not leaving without you so deal with it." I sighed and looked over, "Then I guess we're both skipping then." Maxwell drops me on the ground and said, "Fine, I'll skip Nova's class for today, but don't make this a habit." I chuckled and looked over, "I never liked Nova in the first place… He's too… how do I put it…" Maxwell grins and pulls my ear, "Too young for you?" I quickly gagged and looked over, "What the hell is with you?!" Maxwell smiles and folded his hands into his lap, "Hmm, I don't know. I come pretty attached to you over the few days. What is with your little ring? It's like you are Klefki the Pokemon. I noticed you always had it on even when you came to school." I looked over concerned, "I have no idea what you are talking about." Maxwell flicks my forehead, "Hmm, must of been a hunch, who knows." I glared at Maxwell and a chilly aura surrounded us, "Leave Maxwell, you are making me mad." Maxwell stood up and said, "Alright, I am leaving!" He glances at me a few times a bit hurt but he bit his lip and disappeared in a teleportation spell. I looked away and sighed. "I'm sorry Maxie… I can't let you find out." I walked away quietly and started regretting my words. "I'm truly sorry… it's my shameful past."

I found myself at the lake and I sighed, "I'm always brought back here." There was a swift disturbance in the air and I turned and looked behind me. Galaxy was standing behind me and his hair was a slight gray turning back to black from using magic. His eyes though stayed blue and he narrowed them, "Are you the reason why Maxwell is cranky?" I glanced over and sighed. "Who is Maxwell? I don't know anyone by that name." Galaxy tips his head and his eyes turned back to gray and he snorted, "My son, obviously. Who else would I be talking about. I was subbing for Professor Nova and he was crankier than usual… why the _heck_ are you playing clueless with me Mr. Black?" I looked over and sighed, "He kept saying things he shouldn't have. I don't like people poking into my shadows." Galaxy gave me a long look, "I'm sorry that he got into something personal Samael." He then gave me a quick snarl, "I just hope you aren't going to go break his heart like his mother did." I sighed and looked away, "Headmaster Galaxy I need you to do something for me." Headmaster Galaxy gave a small sigh, "What do you need?" I looked away and looked at my ring. It was a pure black ring and I quickly took it off. "Can you seal this for me?" Galaxy tips his head and said, "I dunno, I mean it's part of you." He crossed his arms and he sighed and then said, "If you really want to." I looked away and sighed, "It's hard to explain but the negative emotions of this ring has been affecting me more and more lately." Galaxy gave a wicked grin, "So you lash out on my son… that is not healthy." I hissed and looked away. "I don't intentionally do that! This thing influences negative emotions and feeds on it. This thing cost me my…." I quickly bit my tongue to stop myself. "Forget the last sentence, it's not important." Galaxy's hand touches my chin and he says, "I care about you because Maxwell loves you. I see you as my own son. Don't regret that I ever let you into this academy boy." I looked away sadly, "I know… I don't want to hurt him Galaxy… I care about him too much which is why I want this ring sealed off." Galaxy grins and hugs me, "Aww you do like him! This is much to cute!" He started nuzzling me and said, "Of course I will do this for my future son in law." I slightly looked over flustered at Galaxy, "Get off me you maniac!" Headmaster Galaxy looked at me like he was struck in the back with an arrow, "Sniff, why!" I looked over and sighed, "Because you are creeping me out! Nor am I okay with getting babied." Galaxy picks me up and said, "Before I seal that stupid ring you gotta say sorry to my son." He summons a staff and taps it on the ground and I felt us stretch a bit and the world went dark.

"Ooops I might of done a one person spell instead of a two person teleportation spell." I heard Galaxy's voice and I opened my eyes and I saw Maxwell growling at his dad, "Fix him!" Maxwell noticed I was awake and he turns his head away. I looked away and sighed, "Ummmm this isn't what it looks like." Galaxy gave a smile, "I mean he kind of looks nice!" Maxwell growls even more and Galaxy laughs, "Fix him father!" Galaxy pats Maxwell on the head, "There there!" His son blasts him through the wall and he looks at me and hissed before storming out of the room. I snapped my fingers and a new set of clothes appear. "What was the whole point of this? Also I don't need compliments from a dumb pervert." Galaxy materializes back in front of me and he brushed off his clothes, "Damn, Maxwell's spells are getting a bit harder to bear… Whole point of this was for you to not pass out and apologize to my son! DUH!" I sighed and looked away, "Well that totally went the opposite way you wanted it to…. I'm gonna go look for him." Galaxy snorted, "Fine! Go look for him, he might be sulking in his room." I slightly hesitated, "He wouldn't be dumb enough to go back there. We're dorm neighbors." I quickly run out of the room worried.


	20. Chapter 20 - Maxwell SPECIAL

**A Special for 200 Views  
Chapter 20 - Maxwell**

I walked down the hall and I turned a corner and Astra was talking to Marvin, "I mean we could…" They turned and look at me and their wings flutter, "Hey Maxwell." Marvin says and smiled. "Er, Hi." I muttered and they tippedped their heads, "What's wrong?" I sighed and gave a hiss and turned my head, "What do you want Samael?" Samael looked over at me and winced slight, "I wanted to apologizing earlier about yelling at you…" I narrowed my eyes and paused before saying, "I accept your apology, but still, you didn't need to yell at me." Samael looked away sadly, "I know but that ring has a complicated past that I don't like to remember." I tipped my head and pocketed my hands, "I won't ask." _Hmm… he has secrets but I won't push him…_ Samael smiles and looked over at me. "Thank you Maxie…" He rustles my hair gently and I looked away, "Meow." Samael chuckled and replied, "Woof." I smiled slightly and pulled him over and nuzzled him, "You're a cutie." Samael chuckled and pats me on the head, "I don't think so… You are the one who is acting like a cat." I grinned and purred, "Better? I mean I know how to purr thanks to my old man." Samael laughed and looked away, "Oh god don't put that in a same sentence." I jolted away and pushed him, "You have such a dirty mind what the heck man?!" Samael laughed, "That's what she said." I stared at him bewildered and I pushed him over and looked back at Marvin and Astra who were looking at us with weird expressions and blushed quickly before storming up the stairs a bit hot in the ears, "Immature little brat." I murmured, "Why am I still with him?"

* * *

"All Merlin and Verreaux students please report to the field for broom flight. All Magnolia and Cypress house students please report to the indoor battle room for magic dual training." Lightwood's voice sounded from the intercom and I looked up from my paper and put it into a folder and stuffed it into my messenger bag. Samael walked over to me a bit bright eyed and I knew something was off, "Hmm, what happened to you? You seem more joyful than before. Your eyes sparkle like something lit them with a rather delicate flame." Samael looked over confused and asked, "What are you talking about?" I touched his shoulder and stood up, "You're more bright eyed than being a sulker." Samael looked over and laughed, "As if…" I grabbed his hand and dragged him out the door and said, "Come, we have a magic dual and my father wants me to be the exhibition match."

"Alright! Begin!" Nova yells and my father flew at me with lightning speed and I sidestepped and he skidded to a stop and twirls around and yells a command spell and projectiles of black light flew at me and I moved my hands a few times and a barrier appeared and it protected me from my father's first attack. I swiped my hand and I shot back his own spell at him and my father countered it with my own attack. I sighed and flicked my hair out of my face and said, "Kurayami no Mondai!" A blast of black magic flew at my dad and it drills him in the face. "Oopsies!" I grinned and my father roared and flew out of the smoke and tackled me and said, "That was a cheap shot Maxwell!" I stuck my tongue out and said, "Tobu!" He shot into the air and slammed into the ceiling." Galaxy falls from the ceiling and lands on the ground on his feet and he yells, "Sebunsutasutoraiku!" Seven beams of magic in wicked fast motion flew at me and they landed their hit before I could block. I tumbled across the mat and used the momentum to cast my other spell, "Nanatsunotaizai!" Symbols appeared and the shot at my dad. He runs across the mat and counters it and sends it back at me. I smiled and yelled, "Furukaunta!" There was a high pitched noise and the magic shot twice what he shot at me back at Galaxy and there was a loud explosion. The barriers protecting the viewers vibrated and I sighed, "That is done." I turned to walk out of the barrier when I heard a laugh and I turned around and saw my dad was badly beaten up but he smiled and said, "Torippu!" I fell flat on my face and I grunted, "Hah! Funny one dad." Galaxy grins, "I win!" I snorted and he teleports me to Samael and he looked at me and said, ""I regret knowing either of you." I smiled, "Well not all of us are as perfect as you." Samael looked over and sighed. "Never said I was perfect but you two look like idiots right now." I dry spit and patted his head, "That is how Exhibition matches go Mr. Black." I patted my clothes and Galaxy materializes next to me, "Haha!" Samael looked away and sighed, "I so don't want to be here right now." I turned Samael's chin back and said, "You don't have a choice! So sit down and wait your turn to dual someone!" I pushed him down on the bench and he glared at me, "Cool it Maxie." I tapped his head with my index finger, "Now now. I hate that nickname so cut it out or I'm going to call you Sammy." Galaxy looked at us and smiled, "So cute!" Samael glared, "I don't care Maxie, I don't have a problem with that nickname." I bit my lip and thought a bit before smiling, "Sammy-Kun or Sammantha. Or how about Sami." Samael had a chilly grin and pulled me over to him. He smiled and stared at me, "Now now Maxie... What have I told you about manners. You don't mess with the Alpha." I snorted and said, "I am sure I am older than you Mr. Black so please. I am the alpha and you are not." Samael chuckled and looked at me. His eyes flickered for a moment and I thought, Oh dang. He's good. But I am sure I am older than him. Galaxy kind of put a curse on me. Samael got up and dragged me over to the edge of the room and pushed me against the wall. His fist hit the wall and it made a breaking noise. "You want to dance Maxie then very well but I ain't a girl so kindly stop the girly names." I flinched and pulled his ear, "I'm not into girly names either Mr. Black. However you are the one that started it." Samael chuckled and looked over, "Maxie isn't a girl name so poor you." I stared at him and said close to his ear, "Oh yes it is. I know a few people around the 1900's that had the name Max." I pushed him back and folded my arms, "So there. Take it and weep, Samantha." Samael didn't move and chuckled, "And how would you have been alive in the 1900s Maxie?" I folded my arms and tipped my head, "Hmm. I dunno. Ask my dad. He lived in the 1500's or so. Or was it the 1000's. I really don't know he is pretty old compared to me." Samael rolled his eyes and sighed, "I can't believe your are trying to pull my leg right now. You know what, I'm leaving see you later." Samael just walks away quietly. I tipped my head and Galaxy walks over to me and sighed, "You two. Just need a little push in the right direction! Oh I know! How about I arrange a boy's get together for you and chuck you two into a monster pit and have you battle with each other and get out of the- oh wait how about-" I put up my hand and pulled my father's cheek, "Yeah no. No thanks and I blame this immortality on you. I want to be dead." Galaxy whines, "Then I would be lonely. I mean Lightwood is with me but I really don't see her as a companion..." I gave him a blank look, "You don't see anyone as a companion besides me. I really don't want to think about the last 100 years with you. That was a disaster." He smiled and wrapped his arm around me, "But you looked so cute in that doll outfit! Oh please it was the best thing that ever hit the planet!" I shrugged him off and pushed him, "No. that was a total disaster and I looked ridiculous." He smiled and said, "I have pics!" I screamed, "How about no!"


	21. Chapter 21 - Xiang

**Chapter 21 - Xiang**

I walked along the halls after school. I was surprised to see myself in this student form. My hair was still curly and was tied up. "I could get used to this type of hairstyle." I heard soft footsteps and asked, "Who's there?" I heard a laugh and a chuckle, "Why hello Xiang." Nova materializes in front of me and he grins, "How are your new additions?" I looked over confused and asked, "What do you mean by new additions?" Nova smiles, "Your ears and tails. I kind of like them. It makes you purrfect." His six wings folded and Nova smiles, "I am sure father is mad at me. I can hear his rage." I made a sudden realization and hissed. I stormed over and grabbed Nova by his collar and glared. "You did this? How are you gonna fix this? After all it was your fault." Nova gave a wicked laugh and smiles, "You think I meant to do this? You are wrong! Haha!" I glared at Nova and let go, "Stop being an ass already Nova and fix this mess." Nova's wings flare out and he slams them down in a hard flap and we jolted into the air, "You have no right in telling me what to do mortal. You want to know what I did? I tampered with you and Jared that is all. You wanted to have him back so I made that happen. You wanted him to like you, I did that too. Oh and I also made him stay for you. What will you do now?" I looked over confused and stared at Nova, "What did you just say?" Nova grins, "I tampered with Jared's mind." I glared at Nova and frowned, "What did you tamper with?" Nova smiles, "Nothing major you know..." I glared quietly and frowned, "What did you do?" Nova narrowed his eyes, "I don't need to tell you. If I did it would hurt you so much. I mean I don't want to do that to my father's lover." He flared his wings and magic swords shot down and he took one and pointed at me. "But you are already hurting me by putting me in this false sense of love. I don't want a forced relationship because you forced them to. I feel sick right now..." Nova smiles and said, "Do you really love him or are you just faking it? Because a few months back you hurt him." Nova narrowed his eyes and says, "I don't like you Xiang." I looked over and sighed, "You don't know how I feel. The first time I said I loved him... he... just rejected me. I was heartbroken. So I did what I normally did. I shut myself away from other people so I could handle my emotions alone." I trembled slightly but. I continued, "I don't want the guilt for forcing someone to love me. I don't deserve that. Please just return him to normal." Nova opens his mouth but a beam of light shot at him. It was black and I turned around and saw Galaxy. Nova dropped like a fly and he smiles, "Nova maybe an Angel but he ain't smart. He is still a minor and a novice. I am sorry. I fixed Damion for you dear Xiang. Maxwell and Samael are with him." Nova's body flies over to Galaxy and he draped him over his shoulder and he waves. I looked away quietly. "I need time to be alone so I'll be going." I quickly walked away.


	22. Chapter 22 - Damion

**Chapter 22 - Damion**

 ****I looked at Maxwell and he smiles, "It's going to be a new moon." I snorted, "So what are you going to do this time?" Maxwell looked at Samael and his significant other replies for him, "I'm going to put him in the bathroom and lock him in there." I laughed, "And that is going to stop him? He can teleport." Samael sighed, "Forgot about that. How about I punch him in the stomach and knock him out?" I tipped my head, "That could work. I mean like that actually could work!" I high five Samael and Maxwell sighed, "You guys are horrible." I patted Maxwell's head and he picked my hand off and tossed it aside, "Don't touch me Jared." I smiled, "Awww!" Maxwell glared at me and said, "Don't do that." Samael looked over and asked, "Where's Xiang?" I frowned, "Who?" Samael looks at me and sighed, "Ummm your boyfriend? Unless you two are going back to about ready to kill each other." I blinked, "I don't have a boyfriend." Samael looked at Maxwell confused, "Do you know what's going on?" Maxwell tapped my head and said, "Might of been the effect of the spell Galaxy and I used." I slapped his hand away, "It's not. I'm not Levi's boyfriend." Samael looked over at Damion and frowned. He quickly slapped Damion across the face and looked away, "You are such a coward. I'm going to check up on Xiang. We don't need him trying to hurt himself." Samael started to walk away but stopped, "I'm truly ashamed of you Damion. You made a promise with Xiang but went back on that promise. You truly are a spineless coward who doesn't take responsibility for his acts." Samael walks out of the from and all that's left was silence. Maxwell looked at me and he sighed, "Look Jared... I-" I cut him off and said, "I really don't know who Xiang is. Ok? I really don't." I shifted and turned away and Maxwell grins and said, "I know you don't because Nova sealed that away from you."


	23. Chapter 23 - Xiang

**Chapter 23 - Xiang  
** I laid down on the couch in my room. My heart was hurting for some reason and I didn't like. My mind was acting really hazy after I started drinking this water like drink. "Xiang?" I looked at the door and waved at Samael, "Hello Samael!" Samael stared at me dumbfounded and sighed, "It smells like alcohol in here. Xiang have you been drinking?" I stared over happily and tumbled off the couch, "Nope! I've just been drinking water!" Samael walked over and picked the glass up. He looked over and frowned, "You dumb idiot! This is alcohol you moron!" I looked over at Samael and started to cry. "Oh god are you the emotional type of drunk?"After a few minutes I hear the click of a few buttons and I looked at Samael, "God pick up Maxie before I lose my mind." Samael dragged me to this soft area and I started messing around playfully. After a few rings a voice picks up, "Hey. What is it? I'm still talking to Damion." Samael's voice muffles a bit but I heard him say, "I swear to god if this doesn't fix itself I'm gonna kill both Damion and the Drunk Xiang here and now." I smiled and pulled Samael over and laughed, "Cute Child!" Samael screamed and yelled, "Xiang get the heck off you emotional drunk! I get your unhappy but my god don't bring me into it!" Maxwell and Damion appeared in our room and Maxwell walks over to me and smiles, "You better let go of my Samantha or I'll going to bite you." I stared confused and started crying. "Ack Maxwell can you not threaten him! His mind state is like a baby right now." Samael hissed and tried to calm me down. Maxwell huffed, "Sorry. But I am not really much help." Damion walks over to me and pulls my cheek, "Cut it out love." I hissed and looked away, "Don't touch me!" Damion smiles, "Wow he really is drunk." Maxwell smiles and taps my chin, "How sad." Samael sighed and looked over. "Guys don't tease him." I pushes them all away and go under a blanket. Maxwell coughed, "Touchy." I remained under the blanket hoping they would leave. I felt sick and I shut my eyes. Then there was a loud bang and everything went silent. Damion uncovered me and his eyes were widened, "What the." I looked at him confused and asked, "What?" Damion reaches out and picked me up. I quickly hissed in a high pitched voice, "What are you doing!" Damion pats my head, "You're so small." I looked at Damion dumbfounded. "No no no... it's too early! Put me down I have to see!" Damion sets me down and holds out a mirror. I stared quietly at the mirror and my I screamed. "God damnit! This shouldn't be happening this early!" Damion covers his ears and said, "Do you turn into a child when you get drunk or something?" Maxwell grins and pokes my cheek. I quickly bite Maxwells hand and hissed. "No you ass! This is more like a genetical curse." Maxwell hissed and said, "Sheesh you drew blood." Maxwell covers his mouth and said, "Excuse me. Erk." He runs out of the room and Damion gave me a sideways look, "He is squeamish.. despite him killing a few people. Anyway, what do you mean by genetic curse?" I looked over and was flushed, "I uhh don't want to say it's embarrassing." Damion picks me up and hauls me out of the room. "Where are you taking me?!" Damion murmurs, "To Lightwood or Galaxy duh." I looked over at Damion and hissed, "And what are they gonna do about this huh?" Damion looks at me and says, "Dunno. Lightwood and Galaxy know a lot of magic so, maybe they could help." I sighed and looked away, "I'm already used to this happening so what are you trying to do." Damion sighed, "Get you back to normal. I mean do you turn into a little kid all the time after you drink?" I hissed and looked over, "It does not happen when I get drunk! It happens for a few days to a week every month or so. I go back to normal after it's over." Damion pulls my cheek, "Gods. You never told me this." I hissed and replied, "You never asked so why would I tell you!" Damion shrugs, "Because you love me." I looked away embarrassed, "Do you even..." Damion looks around not really paying attention and he says, "Oh I bet teleporting would be more effective." I looked away tiredly, "Never mind forget I said anything." I jumped down and started walking away. Damion yelps and scurries after me and I ignored him. "I'm not a child so stop treating me like one." Damion scoops me up and holds me under the arm pits and he looked at me, "Well you are now mister." He tucks me under one arm and I bit his arm. "God damn I should've put in a leave of absence earlier..." Damion hissed and glared at me, "Even as a child you abuse me. Thanks!" His form changed and he was in his student form. "I have class so you better not do anything stupid." He plops me on the bed and I hissed, "Well you won't know if I do something so..." I stuck my tongue out and him and frowned. Damion clapped his hands together and Maxwell appeared and he smiles and sat down, "I can baby sit." Damion smiled and he disappears. I glared and looked over, "Oh hell no." I replied before disappearing with the wind as my guide.


	24. Chapter 24 - Damion

**Chapter 24 - Damion**

Maxwell appeared in front of me and I sighed, "He went MIA?" Maxwell shrugs and nods, "Gone like a bird."I sighed and shook my head, "He can be so kiddish at times you know." Maxwell smiled and lifts my chin and smiles, "And he is your lover." I slapped his hand away, "He isn't." Maxwell stood up and Samael flocks next to him and pulls on Maxwell's shirt, "You can't deny that Damion. You two were dating. Even though you've forgotten, it still remains in your brain." I tipped my head, "I haven't forgotten anything and we weren't dating at all." Maxwell made a tsking noise and wagged his finger, "There you go again. Denying what is true." I scowled, "We were never dating and I haven't lost anything. You can't steal my memories." Samael sighed and said, "There are people in this school who can though." I scowled, "I'm a staff member. I don't think people are going to try to steal my memories. Plus I can cancel abilities." Maxwell grins and I could tell his fangs were growing back since the new moon was nearing. Samael looked at Maxwell and pulled his cheek, "Come on Maxwell lets deal with you while Mister Stubborn can't seem to get a clue that there are people more powerful than him with those abilities." Samael drags Maxwell away and out of the room. "But Samantha!" Maxwell's voice drowns out and I huffed, "Kids."


	25. Chapter 25 - Samael (SPECIAL) MATURE

**I honestly am getting too attached to the other ship of Maxwell and Samael... So there will be another chapter of Maxwell coming up soon  
Chapter 25 - Samael **

I dragged Maxwell down the hall and stopped. "How bad is it right now?" Maxwell summoned a mirror and looks at his teeth, "Not bad. I mean I didn't even notice." He tossed the mirror away and it vanishes. I brushed my thumb against his cheek and looked over, "Maxwell..." He sighed and said, "What? It's not like I'm teething." I looked over and sighed, "Maxwell..." he whines and looks away, "I'm serious. It doesn't hurt unless I bite my tongue or something. Plus my dad is going to put me in a perfect cube so I can't get out." I looked over and smiled, "I won't let you get through this alone." Maxwell hugged me and squeals like a kid, "Aww! You're so cute!" He nuzzles me and then yells, "Ow!" Maxwell rubs his mouth and summons a plastic cup and spat blood out, he looked at me and said, "I cut my cheek!" I looked over and chuckled, "Oh little Maxwell." He looked at the passing students and a girl stopped and looked at him, "Mister Galaxy? I'm Gloriosa, I just had to stop and give you this from your dad." She hands me an icepack and smiles. "Salutations." She chimes and leaves. Maxwell turns back to me and holds out the icepack, "Apparently he thinks I always needs one of these." He puts it up to my face and I smiled, "Oh Maxie, you are adorable." Maxwell looked at me surprised, "Um. Thanks?" He drew me into a hug and a few students grinned at us and Maxwell murmured, "Don't mind them they are jealous." I looked down at Maxwell and sighed, "I wasn't jealous at all. Let's go back to our room so we don't have people watching us." Maxwell let's go and placed a hand on my shoulder and said, "You want to walk or get ported? And I wasn't talking about you being jealous. I was talking about the other students. Finally, do you have something wrong with me being around you?" He pulls my cheek, "You're blushing!" I smiled and looked down, "So are you and it's worse than mine. We can teleport if you want. We can save the others from being too flustered." Maxwell drew me in and we disappeared in a wave of black.  
Maxwell stares at me and said, "You might want a new pair of clothes... I kind of burnt them." I looked down at myself and sighed, "I swear you need to get better at teleporting." Maxwell shrugs, "Teleporting myself is one thing. Teleporting a you is another thing. Your body seems to be less willing to teleport if it isn't yourself. I guess it's... a defense mechanism... strange." Maxwell gave a good long though then nods and grins, "You're skimpy." I looked at myself and laughed, "If I'm skimpy then what are you?" Maxwell grinned again, "Well Little McThin. I'm not a floppy and loose as you. Also you are kind of small around there." He gestured and I walked over to my closet and put some shorts on. "Maxie you haven't seen anything yet." Maxwell gags, "I don't want to see anything else. You're so small you have nothing." He snorts and laughed, "You have a five star on your back. I walked over and picked Maxwell up. "And you are so light that I can pick you up." Maxwell wraps his arms around my head, "If I had breasts you would be suffocated." He laughed again and said, "Meow!" I chuckled and replied, "You do have some but you are just an a cup." Maxwell dry spits and pats my head, "I'm a male, I am flat as a board excuse you." I chuckled and look at Maxwell, "Yeah right." Maxwell huffed, "I am though. You aren't you got boobs man." I looked over and chuckled, "I work out dork probably more than you." Maxwell opens his hand and we slammed into the ground and he sat on my stomach and he tapped his foot, "That might be true but I'm more gifted in magic than you ever be." I looked down at my ring and sighed, "And now we're back to magic..." Maxwell glances at me and said, "What are you looking at?" He turns his head away again and placed his hand on my leg. "Your room is cozy." I looked away and frowned, "It's just a room." Maxwell quickly shifts and he was down by my neck, "It's more than just a room." He blew air in my ear and I looked over, "Don't push it Maxwell." He hesitated for a bit and I relaxed. Maxwell's pointed fangs dig into my neck and I glared at him, "What the hell." Maxwell murmured, "Sorry. Got tempted." He looked sadly at me, "For some reason. I'm not squeamish around your blood. It's rather relaxing." I got up and moved away, "I swear..." Maxwell stayed on the floor and he rolls over and looks at me, "Aww I wanted to snuggle!" He purred and gave a cat like hissing face, "Meow!" I glared and looked Maxwell. "What are you trying to pull?" Maxwell gave a devilish grin and he looked like a mountain lion ready to pounce. "Nothing." I glared at Maxwell and grabbed him by the collar, "What do you want Maxwell?" He gave a cat like growl and said, "You don't have to be so rough Samantha." He narrowed his eyes and clasped my wrist with his left hand. I pulled Maxwell closer and kissed him. "Is this what you wanted?"


	26. Chapter 26 - Xiang

**Chapter 26 - Xiang**

I walked around the halls quietly. "I hate him so much right now." I found myself at the quad area of the school with a lone tree in the middle. I sat down on the ground and rested my back against the tree. "God damnit Galaxy and Nova, why do you always have to interfere with this relationship." The air shifted and Headmistress Lightwood appeared in front of me and she looked down at me sadly, "Oh Xiang..." she crouches down and said, "Do you need to have someone to talk to?" I looked away and sighed, "I just wish everyone would stop trying to influence and manipulate my relationship with Damion. It's already so twisted and complicated and they just made it worse. They made me believe a lie." Lightwood smiles warmly, "Trust me. I foresaw this and put a absolute cancel on him. He is perfectly fine. Nova had a talking with and Galaxy too. If they try to pull any more strings they will be suspended from the school." I looked over at Lightwood and sighed, "I'm still hurting regardless. He doesn't like me Lightwood. That fact won't ever change no matter how hard someone tries to change it." Lightwood said softly, "Damion? No he loves you dearly." I looked over and stared blankly, "No he doesn't." Lightwood sighed, "Yes he does." I remained quiet and asked, "How do you know?" Lightwood narrows her eyes, "Because I know, you don't have to ask me this question because I know everything." I looked away quietly and sighed, "I still don't believe you." She gave me a sad look again and said, "Maybe this is why Damion is so distant from you my love." I looked away and sighed. "He's never said I love you before…. It makes me feel like he doesn't truly like me." Lightwood sighed, "He never says loving words to others. I think he is still hurting inside. You shouldn't let that get to you Xiang." I nodded quietly and sighed. "It doesn't make it any better when I become like this because he goes and treats me like a child." She gives a nod, "He always wanted a child you know." Lightwood pats my head, "And so do I." I looked away embarrassed and sighed. "I hate when people find out about this happening to me." Lightwood smiles, "It's cute, don't be embarrassed. Maxwell gains fangs you know." I looked over and groaned, "Yeah I know that already." Lightwood sighed, "You are stubborn." I looked over confused, "How so?" Lightwood sighed again, "You just are… it like flows out of you. Also your sulking is a bit overkill." I yawned and looked away. "I'm tired of running and hiding Lightwood." She gave a soft murmur, "About time you know. Go get him." I looked over slightly confused, "What do you mean?" She smiles and melted into the background, "You will never know." I groaned and looked away. "Gahhh I hate you sometimes Lightwood." I get up quickly and I walked away.

I make my way down the hall and the bell suddenly rings. I see Damion walking out of the classroom. "Hey what's a kid doing on the school grounds?" I looked around confused but then I remembered and started to walk away. Damion's voice shouted, "Xiang! What the hell are you doing here?!" I stepped back, "It's nothing! You've got the wrong person!" I quickly run away from everyone. Damion appeared in front of me and grabbed me into a hug, "You stubborn brat!" I looked over and teared up, "I'm not a brat!" Damion hisses, "Stop crying…" I looked away and sighed, "Why…" He sighed, "Because I don't like tears on someone I love." I looked over quietly and confused, "Wait what?" Damion blinked at me, "You didn't know that I loved you?" I looked away embarrassed, "How would I know? You never told me!" Damion huffed, "I thought I have plenty of times." I felt that Lightwood was smiling down on me and I looked down, "You never said it…" Damion murmurs softly, "Well I love you ok?" I looked up with a smile, "I uh…" I started to struggle with finding the right words. Damion turns me to face him and gave me a small kiss, "Hello Lovely." I looked over and was red, "What are you doing!?' Damion purrs, "Nothing much." He stood up and picked me up with him. "Where are we going?" Damion shrugs, "Let's go check on Maxwell and Samael." I looked over hesitant, "Can't we spend time together?" Damion casted a few looks at some students who were passing by and he watched the fountain before replying, "I mean we can if you want to." I smiled and nodded. "I want to spend time together without annoyances." Damion coughed, "I don't find Maxwell and Samael as annoyances but hey. Whatever you want." He and I teleport away to somewhere quiet.


	27. Chapter 27 - Maxwell (SPECIAL)

**Chapter 27 - Maxwell**

I looked away and blushed, "That wasn't what I wanted from you... I wanted a hug that was all." Samael sighed and got up. He moved away and sighed, "Sorry... I think I need to cool my head off." Samael walks over to his closet and grabs a shirt. He quickly puts it on and walks to the door. I sighed and rolled into my back and said, "Where are you going Samael?" Samael didn't turn back and opened the door. "I'm going out." I sighed and looked at the ceiling, "Well alright." I stood up and smiled, "I'll see you later mkay." I passed beside him and turned to walk away, "Be on guard Samael. Something is lurking in the darkness and I don't like it." I smiled once more at him and teleported to my father's quarters.  
"Maxie! How are you?!" Galaxy comes flying out of nowhere and we collide into the ground. "Ngh!" I hissed and blasted him off, "You old man." Galaxy pries open my mouth and sighed, "Your gums are red." I tried to talk but he kept my mouth open, "I am needing to take you in to a doctor. They look irritated." I took his hand away, "It happens like that all the time. My canines become more broad so it can support my pointed ends. Duh!" Galaxy sighed, "But it looks worse than before." I looked away and huffed, "They are fine. Plus I already have Samael watching me while you encase me into a perfect cube." He forced me to turn my head back and he smiles, "You do care for him don't you. Why don't you guys start to date hmm?" I hissed, "Because he. He won't understand what we have been through and also I am much too old!" Galaxy laughed, "Doesn't matter if you look like you are 18. Plus if you marry I will cast another immortality spell on that little boy." I lunged at Galaxy, "You wouldn't dare! I do not wish to have him imprisoned into this horrible world!" Galaxy laughed and narrowed his eyes at me, "I don't think you have much of a choice. You wish to have him with you forever don't you." I snarled and I could feel my fangs pressing on my upper lip. "You are one horrible father aren't you... you and Nova both." Galaxy smiles, "Well he is my younger brother after all." I stared at him surprised, "W-What?!" Galaxy laughed, "You act surprised but honestly! We are much a like." He grins and he vanished in black sparkles. I hissed and stood up and stormed out of his room.  
I turned the corner and saw Gloriosa and she smiled, "Hi." She turns and walks away and I sighed and looked away. Jameson's voice yelled, "Hey Maxwell!" I turned and Jameson runs into me. "Woah watch it Jammy." I said and held him upright and he giggles, "I am clumsy!" I pat his head and Samael's voice echos, "I don't know why I try sometimes." I turned and looked at him, "It's not what you think..." Jameson backs away, "I ran into him that is all." Samael clicked his tongue in annoyance and turned away, "Whatever it's not my business, I am leaving." I grabbed his arm and said, "No you're not." I hesitated and I felt my dad's presence and he appears. "I got a nice photo! Mmm Sammy you are jealous!" I glared at them both and frowned, "I don't care now let me go." I bared my teeth, "I am not leaving you ok?!" Galaxy smiles and taps his chin, "You should really consider my offer Maxwell." Samael looked at Galaxy and back at me and raised a brow, "What offer are you two talking about?" I looked away and hissed, "He wants to make you immortal with me." Galaxy winks at Samael and he waved a goodbye and Galaxy was gone. Samael glared at me and replied, "You don't make decisions that impact my life. Only I can." I looked back and saw that Jameson has gone and I pulled him over and murmured, "Calm yourself." Samael looked away and frowned. "I am calm." I wrapped him into a hug, "No you're not." I murmured and opened my mouth and then shut it. "I shouldn't do that out in the open." Samael looked away and sighed, "Do what in the open?" I closed my eyes and we teleport to his room and I tackled him to the floor. Samael looked at me shocked and said, " What the hell is wrong with you!" I smiled and laid down on him, "I'm a bit thirsty. Hahahah!" Samael grabbed me by the shoulders and pushed me back. "And what right do you think that you have to try and tackle me?" I grunted and stared at him, "And what right do you have to touch me hmm?" I removed his hands and let them go. "You're so scary..." I smiled and gave him a wink. "I swear you get me so angry sometimes." Samael walked over to me and kissed me. "Mmm. Sorry. I normally don't act this way." I brushed his cheek and smiled. I felt a slight pain on my lip and Samael showed a slight smirk. I rubbed my mouth and glared at him, "I seriously didn't... wow you bit me!" I bared my teeth, "You want to play that game now do you?" Samael rested his forehead on my shoulder and he stayed like that for a few minutes. He then looked up and smirked, "Are you sure you want to play that game with me?" I poked his forehead, "You jerk!" I pushed him back on his back and said, "You're like a dog!" Samael laughed and flipped us to the opposite sides. "And you are a cat." I purred, "Meowww!" I leaned up and bit his neck and he hissed, "Dangerous Maxie... very dangerous." I licked the blood away and blushed, "You bit me twice so... there. We are even." Samael smirked and grabbed my wrists. "Oh we are so not even." I stuck my tongue out, "Yes we are! So blah!" Samael bit my cheek and looked over, "We are so not even." I hissed and it stung a bit, "Ow? I mean. ABUSE!" I paused and pushed him off and grabbed a pillow and whacked him. Samael laughed and grabbed the pillow and threw it across the room. "Not nice Maxie." I gave a long face, "Sorry Samantha. Thought a few feathers would look in your hair." I threw another pillow at his face and he grabbed it and smacked me back with it. "I can do a mean pillow fight Maxie don't test me." Samael jokes and looks over. I summoned a few black pillows and cannoned them at his face, "Pearl Harbor!" Samael quickly dodges and looked at me, "Since when was magic allowed in a pillow fight?" I shrugged and grabbed a rainbow pillow from air and said, "You!" I point at it and he makes a small shield barrier and hissed, "A rainbow pillow are you serious!" I grinned and chucked it at him and it explodes into rainbow feathers, "Not only is it rainbow but it explodes! Woot woot!" I rolled around and Samael hissed, "You are insane!" I sat up and smiled, "Aren't I always insane? I mean I get it from my father. Even though he is completely evil... ish... I dunno with him honestly." I sighed and looked away, _One minute Galaxy is nice and then he is completely evil. There is something wrong with him. I don't know what Lightwood sees in him to keep him here._ Samael sighed and looked over, "Now what?" I looked at him then looked away a bit disturbed. "Mmm I dunno." Samael yawned and looked around. "Okay then I'm gonna take a nap then." I grinned and gave a small smile, "Let me join you." Samael looked over and coughed, "Get your own room!" I lunged at him and nuzzled him, "No. I want to stay with you!" Samael pushes my face back and looked over, "Too clingy." I wailed and said, "But Samantha!" Samael looked over and hissed, "But nothing." I pulled his cheek and kissed him gently, "You're stubborn." Samael yawned and looked around, "And you are too energetic." I huffed and wrapped him into a hug, "I actually could use a nap right now." I dragged him to his bed and tossed him onto it and laid next to him. Samael looked over and sighed, "Go to your room Maxwell…" I snorted, "No. I don't wanna." Samael sighed and looked over, "Then move to the other bed in the room." I paused before looking at him, "I'm staying right here." Samael got up and picked me up quickly. He threw me over and onto the other bed. "Stay." I looked at him and lunged at him and latched onto his back. Samael looked over and hissed. "Stop being an ass." He threw me off and walked out of the room. I growled before teleporting out of his room.  
I looked up and saw my dad looking at me and he lifted my chin and said, "You know. The new moon is tomorrow." I slapped his hand away, "I know... I can literally feel it in my head." He smiles and wraps me into a hug, "I'm sorry I got you into this. Nova warned me not to teach you lost forbidden magic. He said there were side effects." I teared up, "I mean. I feel like a woman on her menstrual cycle when the new moon is close. I get moody! And my head hurts!" I bit my lip and blood trickled down and I glared at it, "It is your fault!" Galaxy holds me tighter and said, "Yes it is my fault. I'm sorry." I shivered and my dad sighed and I buried my face into his shoulder. I flinched and I felt a sharp pain in my back and I fell limp onto the floor and Galaxy picked me up and said, "I just put paralyzing medicine into your body. It should keep you motionless till the new moon is gone." He drops me into a chalked drawn magic circle and it flashed white and a cube encased me. "Just sit tight ok?" He leaves and shuts the door behind him.


	28. Chapter 28 - Damion

**Chapter 28 - Damion**

I placed my hand on Xiang's shoulder and said, "My legs fell asleep…" He looked at me and said, "We'll you don't plan on moving anytime soon do you?" I sighed and looked out the window of the Green House. "You're crushing my hand Xiang." I said and he widened his eyes and scooted away. "Meanie…I'm not fat…" I gently kissed him and said, "No but you do have weight." Xiang's eyelashes flutter for a minute and then he looked away, "That doesn't make me feel better." I turned his chin back to me and said, "I'm not good with words, will you forgive me?" Xiang chuckled and looked over. "I'm messing with you Damion." I pursed my lips and I smiled, "Plus you are still a child and I have to say you are pretty light you know." I paused before saying, "I just kissed a child! EGH!" I picked him up and set him down on the ground and I ran into a human being.  
I turned around and said, "Yes- Samael? What are you doing here?" Samael looked over and sighed. "I'm going over to stay with a friend." Xiang looked over and asked, "Is it with Maxwell?" Samael sighed, "No he took over my room so I'm going over to a friends dorm to stay with." He quickly walks away yawning. I yelled after him, "So you are just dumping Maxwell just like that? Wow Samael." Samael looked over and yawned, "What in the world are you talking about?" I snorted, "First, stop yawning, second, aren't you dating him? Third did you even know where Maxwell went? The new moon is literally tomorrow night and he can go berserk any minute." Samael looked over confused. "First I haven't been able to sleep due to him. Second when did we start dating? Third… wait what?" I sighed, "Maxwell has periods, well sort of… we staff members call his cycle a moon period. The new moon is tomorrow, he might be with his father while he preps him for the new moon… you didn't know it was tomorrow?" Samael looked over confused, "How was I supposed to know… Wait is that why he bit me? That little brat…" I blinked, "He bit you?" Samael adjusted his shirt to show fang marks, "Yeah it hurt like hell." I smiled, "Aww you got claimed!" Samael looked over confused, "What the hell are you talking about Willis?" I snorted, "Willis? Excuse you, anyway, I mean. In fantasy vampires claim people by biting them to show it's theirs. It's like a dog peeing on things to mark territory!" Samael gagged and looked over, "Okay you are mixing Vampires up with werewolves." I grinned again, "Sure I am." Samael pulled up his phone and did something then showed it to us. "And here is the proof that you are wrong." I looked at him and said, "Oh… well anyway." I started to walk toward the school, "We should go find your lover." Samael looked away and sighed, "Whatever…"

When we got into the school Nova appeared and he said, "Hey, you're looking for Maxwell right?" Samael looked away and remained quiet. Nova smiles at Samael, "Hello Samantha, how is everything?" I kept silent and Xiang looked distracted. Nova looks at Xiang and said, "You look kind of cute Xiang." He looked back at Samael and said, "Your precious lover is in a perfect cube paralyzed so he can't do anything." Samael hissed and looked away. "I don't need your crap Nova." Nova shrugs, "Just trying to help." I sighed, "Come on Xiang, lets just leave Samael to this on his own." Xiang nodded and looked away. I picked him up and we teleported to my room.


	29. Hiatus

To my beloved readers (No one) I am taking a break on this story till we get more ideas. Just letting you know, yes it's going to be a big plot event when we get more ideas. Some Questions: Brackets are Winterlynight's responses

Q: Is Maxwell and Samael actually a thing?

A: Mmmm... Yea? NO? I really don't know (I'm confused at them too… They aren't at the point of dating but are more like playful lovers ((Somewhat serious but also not too serious)) if you get that?)

Q: Will there be more Special chapters of Samael and Maxwell

A: Yes? *Shrugs* (I'm trying to limit them appearing so often Southern wants them like every other chapter and I am like no)

Q: What is really Maxwell's cycle thing?

A: It's like a Woman's period cycle. He gets moody and his head hurts as he says and his canines grow like vampire fangs. (*hiss* we want the blood *Blah ba blah*)

Q: What the heck happened to Xiang?

A: Like Maxwell, he turns into a child every month. We just never knew it happened. (I mean like I can plan it to be every month but it can happen once a year he just never knows)

Q: So is it official that Xiang and Damion are dating? I am kind of confused

A: Erm, yeah, I think it is time. It's just that Xiang is a child now so... Damion is playing the dad card (Lol sorry for the confusion but yes they are)

Any other questions, PM Me. I will answer them for you


End file.
